


鲨鱼先生和海豚先生

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 双人鱼AU，人鱼的设定类似于变种人，都是由基因突变引起的。陆地上是人类，入水后会变成人鱼。Charles应邀去某个临海城市的大学里做学术报告，在海边散步时救了一个人。恰巧这片海域传出有人鱼的消息。结识了海洋生物学教授Erik，然后发现这个人正好就是被追捕的那条人鱼。





	1. Chapter 1

这本是非常普通的一个傍晚。

Charles应邀来到这座城市的几所大学里做巡回演讲，在结束后已是傍晚。早已听说这里的海岸线蜿蜒而曲折，Charles当然不会错过这一景色。他在海边散步，手上提着皮鞋，赤着脚踩进细沙里，身后留下一串脚印，海水不时漫过他的脚趾。暮色四合，海滩上的游人逐渐离开，远处的灯塔已然亮起，夜色无声笼罩了整座城市。Charles站在最后的余晖中，粗犷的海风吹乱了他的头发，耳边只有澎湃的海浪声回荡，天与地离得很远，广阔的海滩上，似乎只剩下他一人。

Charles享受着这个宁静的黄昏。当最后一丝太阳的光线没入黑暗后，他带着疲倦和满足，向着远离大海的方向走去。夜晚已经开始，他想着等下是否要去找个酒吧坐下喝上两杯，作为这美好一天的结束。

然而身后突然传来的异样的声音却阻止了他离去的脚步。Charles转过身，只见海水和沙滩的交界处有一团黑影在浪花中翻腾，拍打着水面搅起一阵水声，侧耳细听，仿佛还有来自人类的号叫。

有人溺水！Charles不敢大意，立即大步地向那人跑去。

他不顾一切地冲进海水中抓住了那团黑影，是一个男人，Charles紧紧地拽着他，使了好大的力才没让他被退潮的海水卷进深海里。现在男人躺在海岸上，气喘吁吁，浑身上下都湿淋淋的，衣服上和脸上都沾上了潮湿的沙子。他只穿着一件短袖和一条短裤，湿透的衣服紧贴在他的身体上。Charles发誓他不是有意要用目光来性骚扰一个陌生人，但那惊人的尺寸任谁看到都会忍不住多注意几眼。

“嗨，朋友，你还好吗？”Charles摇晃着陌生人。他还有呼吸，但是眼睛紧闭，身上似乎受了伤，在空气中散发出铁锈般的腥味。在漆黑一片的海滩上，Charles看不起他的面容，也判断不出状况如何。

Charles抬头看了看四周，海滩上除了他俩再无旁人。十分钟之前他还在为着能不被打扰地度过黄昏而愉悦，而现在这份愉悦变了味，他无比地希望能有人路过，帮他一起把这人带离这里。

没有好心的路人，他只能靠自己。Charles费劲地抓起那人的胳膊，将其架在自己的肩膀上，站起来才发觉那人比自己还要高一些。很沉，Charles咬着牙，拖着他一步一步往前走。两个人像水鬼出海一般留下一路的水渍。Charles的衣服先是被浪扑湿，现在又紧贴在这刚从海水里捞出来的陌生人身上，经过一番折腾，这身Raven精心挑选的定制套装算是报废了，至少明天绝对是没办法穿出去的。

但现在Charles没空去想明天穿什么才能得体地坐在众多学生的面前侃侃而谈，他的大脑紧急地回想着这块地方的地图，得先把这男人送去医院，让医生看看他有无生命危险。他呼吸声沉重，不像是溺水，倒像是在海里受了什么伤。

Charles艰难地带着这人拖行，海滩在此时变得无限大，走到公路边所需的路程也变得无限长。正当Charles痛苦地想着自己是不是应该多锻炼锻炼身体以防突然遇到这种需要他挺身而出的义行，肩上的重量忽然减轻了。一扭头，发现那人已睁开了眼睛，他站在原地，盯着Charles看，一双眼睛在月下闪烁着冷冷的光。

Charles友好的问候还未说出口，便被一个勾拳打倒在地。这他妈的什么情况？Charles倒在地上，在心中怒吼。陌生男人的攻击来得很快，且毫无理由，Charles结结实实地挨了一拳，身子一倒摔在沙子上。他一清醒就打了Charles，打完人之后撒腿就跑。Charles怀着满腔的愤懑和迷惑从地上爬起来，看着那个在夜色中狂奔的身影，最后消失在视野中。

现在沙滩上又只有他一个孤零零的身影。

Charles觉得自己真是傻透了，他就不该多管闲事。如果听见声音后不去管它直接往前走，他就不会莫名其妙地被打，更不会像现在这样狼狈地浑身滴着水走在大街上。坐在出租车的后座上，司机不时通过后视镜担心地看着他，Charles对于弄脏他的车子感到非常的抱歉，他会付上一笔可观的小费用于补偿他的损失。肋骨一阵一阵地疼痛，Charles应该庆幸那个混蛋没有使上全部的的力气，他举起拳头时本是对着Charles，但下手时却迟疑了一下，最后砸向Charles的腹部。

不过看他这么能折腾，应该是没有大碍吧。Charles想到。

他拖着疲倦的身躯回到住处，回去后的第一件事便是脱了个精光站在花洒下，让干净的热水冲刷去身上的汗液和海水。然后他裹着浴袍将自己丢进沙发里，长长地舒了一口气。电话响了起来，Charles伸手接通，懒懒地把手机放在耳边。

是Raven打来的。

“怎么样？演讲还顺利吗？”她兴奋的声音从电话那头传来。

“还不错，”Charles回答，“年轻人们的反应看起来不像是假装出来的，他们看起来对基因变异都挺感兴趣，提出的问题一个接一个，我被团团围住，差点没能走出他们的校门。”

她“咯咯”地笑了起来，“我打赌其中一大半是女孩子。”

“错，那个学校以男女比例9：1而出名。”

Raven偷笑，“看来你的魅力已经超乎性别了，Charles，我打赌这其中一定有我给你挑的那条领带的功劳。”

那条银灰色的领带现在还湿答答地挂在衣帽架上，像一条奄奄一息的带鱼，Charles望了它一眼，肋骨又开始隐隐作痛。“他们喜欢的是课上的内容而非授课的老师，问的问题也很学术。顺便一提，我毁掉了你送我的衣服。”

Charles把他在海滩上的遭遇向Raven讲述了一遍。

“我的天，你居然去了海边！”电话里响起了她的惊呼，然后声音又低了下来，“你不怕被人看见么？”

“我只是在海滩上走走，并没有下海。”Charles不在意地说，“并且你抓错了重点，重点应当是我被人无缘无故地揍了一拳。”

“我知道你死不了的。”Raven大大咧咧地说道，“并且我很好奇你为什么没对着那个疯子揍回去，给他点颜色瞧瞧。”

Charles已经能想象到她的妹妹张牙舞爪的模样，他摇了摇头，“太意外了，没反应过来。以及，他是个伤者。”

Raven轻轻地笑了起来。“那么你的意思就是，如果再有机会遇到那个人，那时他应该也养好伤了，你就会揍回去咯？”

“没错。”Charles戏谑地说道。他心知在茫茫人海中与那人再遇的概率微乎其微，并且他连人的相貌都没看清，即使遇到，估计也认不出来。

“好吧，”Raven打了个哈欠，“祝你早日报仇，还有，明天工作愉快。”

“我会的，”Charles爽朗地笑道，在心中计算自己和Raven的时差，“晚安，Raven。”

“晚安，Charles。”

Charles挂掉了电话。

他起身，为自己倒了一杯水，然后手捧冒着热气的水杯坐到书桌前。打开笔记本，亮起的屏幕上是X市海洋大学的职工简介页面。Charles若有所思地盯着其中的一张照片，照片上的男人面容冷峻，神色平淡地看向镜头。

Erik Lehnsherr，海洋生物学教授。

Charles最初注意到这个名字，是一篇论述海洋生物和人类在生物学角度上的共通性的文章。他在文中从人类的起源说起，顺着人类的进化历程分析器官的变化，顺便指出了鱼人这一科学假设的理论根据。他在文中写到，也许在某些情况下，人类可以发生一种返祖现象。最初的人鱼或许不只是一个虚无缥缈的传说，而恰恰是当时的渔民亲眼所见后留下的记录，只不过因为没有确凿的证据，才渐渐成为童话书中的无迹可寻的幻梦。

这位教授的研究以理性严谨著称，这篇充满幻想色彩的文章令学术界的专家们大失所望，纷纷将其看作他的败笔。

然而这篇文章可信度有多少，Charles心中自有一个判断。

大多数人往往会被常识蒙蔽了双眼，限制了想象力，懂得越多，便越小心。

而Erik便没有。这便是Charles欣赏他的原因。

明天做完演讲后可以顺道去拜访一下这位年轻有为的教授，Charles想。他已经查清了Erik的办公室所在的位置。

杯中的水见了底，Charles舔了舔嘴唇，将水杯放回桌上。他再一次检查了明天演讲会用到的PPT，封面上螺旋状的基因序列美丽得令人着迷。然后他满意地关掉了电脑，踢掉鞋子扑到在床上。房间里安静得过分，而现在还远没有到Charles所习惯的入睡时间。在他原来的计划中他会在附近的酒吧里玩到半夜再尽兴而归，可海滩上遇到的怪人让他失去了寻欢作乐的兴致。

无聊的Charles抓起遥控器随手一摁，摁开了酒店房间里的电视。本地的电视台上正在播报着最近的新闻。Charles打开它只是想让房间里不要那么安静，把电视打开后他就拿起手机玩起了手机游戏。电视画面不断变换，可他一眼也没看，专心操控着手机里的小人儿灵活地蹦跳闯关，记者说话的声音成了游戏的背景音。

“近日我市渔民出海时偶遇神秘生物。据知情人称，怪物人身鱼尾，被他们的鱼叉所伤后迅速逃走。消息还需查证，目前正在组织人员搜捕中......”


	2. Chapter 2

热情的本科生坐满了一整个阶梯教室，在Charles说完最后一句话后，教室里响起来经久不息的掌声。有学生代表送来了一束鲜花，给讲台上这位声名藉甚的基因学教授。Charles微笑着接了过来，朝着送花的女生眨了眨眼睛。“谢谢。”他说。女学生顿时红了脸，转身跑开。

在报告结束之后，Charles便独自在校园里逛一逛，按着昨天查过的路线，向生物系的办公楼走去。路上遇到的许多学生纷纷侧目向他看来，Charles一低头便明白了这是为什么。怀中的一大捧鲜花十分显眼，走在背着书包的人群中间，显得格格不入。Charles快步向前走，直到那栋楼出现在他的视野中。

Lehnsherr教授的办公室在三楼。可当Charles来到门前时，办公室的门却紧闭着，敲了好几次也没有人应。Charles呆呆地望着墙壁上那张写着他名字的铭牌，一时间不知道自己该往哪里去。

“你在找Lehnsherr教授吗？”一个年轻的声音在Charles的耳边响起，吓了他一跳。

转身一看，一个卷发的小子正好奇地打量着他。他嘴里嚼着口香糖，眼睛紧盯着Charles怀中的花束。Charles在想自己是不是被他当成了这位教授的追求者。

“是啊，”Charles开口，然后又看看紧闭的门，“可他似乎不在。”

“他请假了。”男孩耸了耸肩膀，“连今天的课都没来上。”

“你是他的学生？”Charles问。

“没错！”男孩的声音里带上了一点小小的骄傲，“他的课超难抢的！”

Charles扬起嘴角，看来这位教授在学生中的名声不错。

“那你知道他什么时候回来吗？”

男孩摇了摇头，“不清楚。”

Charles微微失望地哦了一声。他明天还有个和校内学者的交流会，也许在明天那个会议之后，他可以再来这里看看。希望那时他会在。

“你找他有什么事吗？”男孩询问道。

“想和你们教授聊一聊他的文章——学术交流——是这样。”Charles回答道。

男孩脸上露出恍然大悟的表情，他终于发现眼前的这个人就是前几天宣传过的要来学校里做报告的那位基因学教授。他若有所思地点了点头。

“这样吧，”他爽快地说，“我们交换一下联系方式，教授回来了我就告诉你一声。”

Charles答应了，他们分别在各自的手机里存下对方的联系方式。男孩告诉Charles，他叫Sean。

在临别之前Sean叫住了Charles。他垂着头揉了揉自己的头发，难为情地笑了笑。“太傻了，”他说，“我忘了我还可以给你Lehnsherr教授的电话号码。”

于是Charles又存入一条新的号码，联系人姓名Erik Lehnsherr。

Sean走之后Charles依然在那间办公室门口站了一会，他看着手机的那条号码，沉默一会后，他觉得还是当面拜访显得更礼貌和郑重。

乘车回酒店的路上，Charles和出租车司机聊得十分投机。他们从本地的天气聊到了市区内外的景点，司机提到了城市西边的那片海，那正是Charles昨天去的地方。他不由得又想起那个怪人，悄悄伸手按了按被他捶打的地方，已经不是很痛了，但还有着微微的反应。

“有人说在海里看见了美人鱼。”司机忽然提到。

Charles一愣，“是吗？”

司机笃定地点了点头，“好几个人都看见了，据说那条人鱼的尾巴和鲨鱼似的。不美，挺凶。”

Charles笑了笑，“他们不会是看错了吧？”

“那就不晓得了，”司机道，“不过现在好像已经有人在海上搜查了吧。”

之后的一个晚上Charles都窝在宾馆的床上翻看相关的新闻，双手微微颤抖。

他忍不住给Raven发了条消息。『似乎这里有我们的同类。』

Raven回的很快。『你可别太激动。』

像是在担心着Charles，Raven片刻后又补充道。『万一是陷阱呢？』

她说的很对。

Charles冷静了下来，将手机丢在一边，听着浴室里哗哗的水声，长叹了一口气。

他走到已经放满了水的浴缸边，关掉水龙头，脱掉全身的衣服，将自己浸入水中。

水波温柔地抚过他的肌肤。不久之后，他的腿上便生出白色的薄膜，将腰部以下的肢体包裹。薄膜在水中生长，最后进化成一层全新的光滑的皮肤，两只脚则变作了尾鳍。现在Charles的下半身就像一只海豚一样，浮在浴缸中，上下飘荡。

Charles是一只人鱼。基因变异赋予了他这一特性：一入水，身体便会变化成这半人半鱼的模样。如果需要的话，脸旁边还能长出鳃，以保证在水下的呼吸。

他的下半身形似海豚。而Raven则像一只会变色的蓝曼鱼，她的男朋友Hank的尾巴比较普通，看不出具体像那种鱼类。他们是Charles已知的人鱼。三人生活在西彻斯特的大宅中，有时也会去Charles家祖上留下的一座海岛。那片无人出没的海域，他们可以随心所欲地游在海水里。

Charles坚定不移地相信世界上还会有别的人鱼存在。一想到这座城市里就潜藏着一只鲨鱼，他就隐隐兴奋。但令人担忧的是这只鲨鱼已经引起了普通人的注意。Charles不难想象它被人抓住的后果，好一点的结果是被送进实验室里接受各种检查，而糟糕一点的便是从此不被当作人类来看待。

这条晚上Charles做了许多个梦，每一个梦都与那只鲨形的人鱼有关。有时是美好的梦，他梦见自己和那只人鱼游在海里，海上的星星像碎钻一样铺开；有时则是血淋淋的噩梦，他看见那只可怜的人鱼被抓起来，开膛破肚，扔在冰冷的手术台上。

不知是第几次从梦中惊醒，Charles带着一头冷汗睁开了眼睛。他抓起手机看了一眼时间。该起床了。

讨论会上他强迫自己集中精力去听参会专家们的发言，尽力不去想那只鲨鱼。这很消耗人的精神。所以会议结束后，他趴在桌子上，累的快要睡着。

让他提起精神的是手机里收到的一条信息。发件人是Sean。

『Lehnsherr教授回来了。』

仿佛是猜到了Charles会追问他在哪里，Sean的第二条信息清楚地写上了他们上课的教室地点和时间。『如果你想来听的话。』他在短信的末尾写道。

Charles立即起身，向Sean给的那个地点走去。他很乐意去听一听Lehnsherr教授的课，并在下课后，和他好好地谈一谈。


	3. Chapter 3

Charles抵达那间教室时，已是上课铃响过之后了。他拉开后门轻手轻脚地走进去，找了个后排的空位置坐下，前面乌压压地一片，坐满了人。而在教室最前方的讲台上，那位教授锐利的眼神越过众人直直地看向Charles。他沉默地皱起了眉头，教室里瞬间变得寂静。但他很快认出迟到的这人并不是班上的学生，于是怒气还未积攒起便消散了，他继续上课，低沉的声音再度响起。

Lehnsherr教授上课的氛围与Charles截然不同。Charles喜欢用许多个小小的玩笑来调节课堂气氛，抓住讲台下人们的注意力，所以他的课程轻松愉快，吸引了无数的年轻人。而这位教授的风格则如同那身浅灰色的西装一样走的是冷淡的风格。

在他的课上没有人睡觉，也没有人交头接耳。每一个人都在飞快地记着笔记，除了教授讲课的声音，便只剩下笔尖与纸张摩擦的沙沙声。只有Charles是特例，他的面前甚至连个课本都没有。Charles感觉到讲台上的男人在授课的过程中看了他好几次，他微笑着回视，两人的目光隔空交汇，然后教授转开了视线，而Charles却还在一直饶有兴趣地看着他。

临下课前Lehnsherr教授开始布置作业，似乎难度不小，教室里响起了懊丧的感叹声，可他只一抬眼，学生们立即安静了下来。Charles悄无声息地弯起唇角，这人可真是不近人情。一位严厉的老师。

下课后一堆学生拿着书和笔记将他包围。Charles耐心地等，等他回答完学生的问题。教室前面传来嗡嗡的讨论声，教授的声音被这杂乱的声浪所掩盖。这声音催人欲睡。Charles先是指着脑袋从人缝间寻找那位教授的身影，然后便是趴在桌子上歪头看还剩几人。直到耳朵里传来清晰的指关节敲击桌面的声响，Charles才从朦胧的睡意中惊醒。他瞪大了眼睛，发现教室里空荡荡的已没有了别人，而那位Lehnsherr教授正站在他的眼前。

他灰绿色的眼睛像是中世纪戒指上的绿宝石，那硬朗的面部轮廓则让Charles想起古希腊艺术家手中创造出的雕塑。他站在那里，两只手无意识地握在一起。那是一双很有力的手，Charles注意到他的手指上还沾染着粉笔灰。

“Xavier教授，”他开口，准确无误地叫出了Charles的名字，“你找我有事？”

“叫我Charles就好。”

Charles站起身，伸出右手。他犹豫了一下，然后伸手握住，摇晃几下后分开。现在粗糙的粉笔灰也到了Charles的手上，但他丝毫不介意。

“我看了你那篇分析人鱼的文章，写的很不错。”Charles由衷地说道。

“非常感谢。”虽然嘴上说着感谢的话语，可脸上却看不出这层意思来。

“你有没有想过这是为什么？”

他的眼睛一亮，嘴角弯起一个微不可查的弧度，“说说你的看法？”

Charles自信地笑了笑。“变异是单细胞生物进化成占主导地位的生命体的过程，在这颗星球上，每一代生物的进化都由变异引起——”

“说重点。”他打断了Charles的长篇大论。

“好吧，”Charles耸了耸肩，这人应该好好学学如何与人交际，“我认为基因突变可能会使人类的表皮细胞发生某种变化，使其下半身生长得类似于鱼类。也就是，人鱼。”

他看着Charles，眼神里满是惊叹，最后微微地摇了摇头，“这想法可真够疯狂。”

“疯狂的程度与某位认真分析人鱼身体结构的教授一样。”Charles回答。

“我们是科学家，要用事实来说话，”他退开了一步，倚坐在身后的课桌上，像是一场长谈的开始，“你能拿得出真实依据么？”

Charles看着他笔直伸开的两条长腿，在心中想着如果那双腿变成鱼尾会是什么样。“世界各地都有着出现人鱼的传闻，我不相信那全是人们的捏造。人鱼的事，或许并不是空穴来风。我的实验室里就出现过长出鱼鳞的小白鼠，这证明你论文里所写的返祖现象确实是有几率发生的。”

“好，就算人鱼存在，那么他们住在海底吗？”他的声音里带上了几分嘲弄，“用珊瑚搭建宫殿，再召集鱼群做侍卫？”

“也许你应该少看点迪斯尼公主片，Lehnsherr教授，”Charles不悦地说道，不解为何他对人鱼的态度发生了一百八十度的大转变，变得如此不屑，“人鱼只不过是发生了变异的人类，你不能将它看作是另一个奇怪的物种。我们的小老鼠身上也不是一直长着鱼鳞，只有在水中，才会变成那样。因此我们可以合理推测，或许人鱼就生活在我们之间。”

男人沉默了半晌，然后有一种奇异的目光盯住了Charles。Charles差点以为他要冲过来找自己打架了，可他只是点了点头，轻声说道，“你说的很对。”

两个人陷入了沉默中。

他忽然抬手看了一眼腕表，然后脸上露出遗憾的神色。“我得先走一步了。”

Charles还未反应过来，一张名片就已递到他的手中。

“明晚有空一起吃个饭吗？”他认真地问，“想了解更多的、关于你那只小白鼠的事。”

Charles拿着那张小纸片，心想其实他早就存下了那串电话号码，“应该没问题？”

“好。”

他再一次握住Charles的右手。“那我们明晚见，Xavier教授。”

Charles抓着他的手连连摆动，“叫我Charles就好。”他重申。

男人笑了，露出一口像鲨鱼一样的牙齿，“同样地，你可以直接叫我Erik。”

“好的Erik，”他们仍然没有放开手，“明晚不见不散，我的朋友。”

Erik的手腕在半空中停滞。他像是被一颗子弹击中似的，身体变得僵硬，而脸上的表情则仿佛是见了鬼一样。

他上上下下来回打量着Charles，Charles在他如同安检一般的扫视中不明所以。

“嗯，好，好的，知道了。”Erik像梦呓般喃喃道。

他松开Charles的手，将他的书和笔电夹在腋下，迈开长腿转身就走，没过多久便消失在了Charles的视野中。

Charles迷惑地看着他匆匆离开的身影，心头掠过一丝熟悉的感觉，但他没有在意。

他开始期待明天晚上。


	4. Chapter 4

夜晚的地狱火俱乐部里挤满了人，多的是无聊的男女来到这里喝酒找乐。Erik推开门，吵闹的乐声震动着他的耳膜。他远离人群，径直走向角落的小门，柜台后的酒保看见了他，两个人微微一点头。Erik拉开小门，一闪身，消失在了门后。他走进深藏在俱乐部腹地的密室里。

“你迟到了。”一进去便听见坐在泳池边上的人鱼这样叫道。Azazel的尾巴浸在水里，来回飘动，搅动起阵阵波纹。

“我可能遇上了一个麻烦。”Erik脱掉上衣挂在衣帽架上，然后纵身跳入水中，溅起一片水花。不多时，他又浮上水面，下身变作了一条铅灰色的鱼尾。Emma嫌恶地将泼进了泳池水的红酒倒进了下水道里，用银白色的尾巴拍起一阵浪花。Azazel哈哈大笑，他将下半身从水中抬起，鱼尾在空气中又变回成人类的双腿。他走向酒柜，取出一只玻璃杯，重新给她倒了一杯酒。

Azazel重新回到泳池边，把酒杯递给Emma。Emma接过来，转身又给了Erik。“迟到的惩罚。”

Erik晃了晃杯子，然后仰起头，一干而尽。

Emma的脸上露出满意的笑容。“好了，说说你的麻烦。”

“你明知道的，我前天晚上在海滩上遇到一个人。”Erik开口。

“是的，他救了你，你打了他。然后呢？”Emma漫不经心地问。

“他今天来找我了。”Erik道。

Azazel惊得差点一个跟头栽进水池里，Emma也是同样的惊讶。“他发现你了？？？”Azazel急促地问。

Erik摇头，“那倒没有。”

两只人鱼松了一口气。

“他来找我聊人鱼的事情，挺有意思的一个人。我从他的口音里听出来他就是那天晚上我遇到的人。”

“你确定？”Emma挑起眉毛，怀疑地问。

“我确定。”Erik笃定地答。还有谁能把“我的朋友”这几个词叫得那样亲切呢？

“可你明明说那时天黑的看不见连是人是鬼都分不清......”Azazel在Erik的目光中声音越来越低。

“我不会认错的，那晚上遇到的就是他。”Erik用不容置疑的语气说道。比Erik略矮一截的个头，握手时传递过来的温度，以及那莫名产生的令人安心的感觉，种种迹象综合在一起，都指出一个事实——Charles就是将那个奋不顾身地将他从海水里拖拽出来的人。黑夜中Erik没能看清他的长相，但五官的大致轮廓却是印在心头，当那张脸出现在教室后排时，他心跳一滞。

Emma又懒懒地趴下了，枕着胳膊趴在水池边上，“他没认出你吧？”

“没有。”从Charles与他接触后的表现中可以轻易地得出这一点。

“那不得了。”Emma翻了个白眼，“他又没认出你，现在人也不在了，你还要担心些什么？”

“我明晚约了他一起吃饭。”

越是简单的消息，信息量就越大。

你有毛病吗这次没认出下次或许就认出了！认出来之后你就死定了，人家一通电话打给市政府马上就有人来抓你了！不想着躲远点反而还主动凑上去，那人是吸铁石吗专吸你这坨冷冰冰的钢铁？居然还坦荡荡地说出来了连掩饰一下都没有，怕我们都不知道你要约会了是吗？表面上说着糟了糟了我遇到麻烦了，呵，心里其实早就乐开花了吧。

Emma用像是看着叛逆期的傻儿子一样的眼神久久地看着Erik，她叹了一口气，声音里满是无奈。尽管脑子里的疾风暴雨还没有结束，但问出口的，还是轻飘飘的一句“你们打算做些什么”。说完这一句她自己都觉得奇怪，接下来是不是应该提醒他们别忘了戴套？

比起Emma的不在状态，Azazel显得认真得多。“你刚刚说，他找你聊人鱼的事？”

Erik“嗯”了一声，“他是个基因学教授，提出了一个很有趣的理论。他说基因变异也许会使人获得双腿或鱼尾这两种不同的状态，在陆上或水中。这和我们的情况非常相似。”

Azazel沉默了半晌，才又开口，说道，“你不怕，他的研究会让我们暴露在危险之中吗？”

“他的态度基本上和我们立场一致，所以不用担心他，”Erik说，“但是这个理论不能流传开。这也是我约他再见面的原因。”

这下连Emma也意识到了事情的严重性。这几天来政府的船只正在大肆搜查邻近的海域，寻找那条被渔民目击到的半人半鲨生物。之所以毫不担心，就是认准了人们都以为人鱼都住在海里的惯性思维。绝不会有人想到，人鱼可以随意地长出双腿，行走在城市里。但是一旦有人说出来，那么必然会掀起轩然大波，导致不可挽回的结果。

“你好好和他谈谈。”Azazel的声音变得结巴。

“得让他站到我们这边来。”Emma冷静地说，她看向Erik，“你要试探他，引导他，明白吗？”

Emma的想法也正是Erik所打算的。

三条人鱼静静地漂在水中，沉默地想着人鱼被捕会遭遇什么。Emma眉头紧锁，又掉了几片鱼鳞。

“你腰上的伤怎么样了？”她抚摸着自己的尾巴，头也不抬地问。

“皮肉伤而已，不要紧。”Erik看了一眼那块暗红的血痂，满不在乎地说道。变异成为人鱼的好处之一就是身体比寻常人要结实许多，一道鲜血淋漓的伤口，两天没到便几乎痊愈。

“早就提醒过你那里有不守规矩的渔民。”Emma拨弄着她的金发，想到那些贪得无厌的人，心头涌上一阵厌恶，“现在可好，人鱼也没找着，还自投罗网。有谁知道禁渔期捕鱼会怎么罚吗？”她幸灾乐祸地问。

没人回答她。Azazel偏过头问Erik，“那么那只小鲨鱼怎么样？”

“传回来的信号显示一切正常。”Erik的嘴角扬起，浮现出一丝微笑，“希望她可不要再把塑料袋吸进胃里了！”

“你救了她两次，她会变成鲨鱼公主来报恩吗？”Emma带着笑问道。

依然没人理她。Azazel从水里出来，进去旁边的更衣室换了一身干净的衣服。作为“地狱火”的老板，他不能一直将生意丢给别人。他出去了。

而Erik还在想着那只小鲨鱼。他的学生将奄奄一息的它带了回来，让它在科研基地的水族箱里养好了伤，体内植入标记，最后将它放归大海。在发现数据异常后他决定自己下海去看一看，以为禁渔期的大海会空无一人，没想到，遇上偷偷出海的渔民。

“希望那只幸运的小鲨鱼能知道，救她冒着多大的风险。”Emma嘟囔道。

Erik笑了笑，望着自己的鲨鱼尾巴。他对那只鲨鱼有着莫名的亲近感。

“你觉得我明晚应该穿什么去——”他转头问Emma，在见到那女人复杂的眼神后，打住了话题。

“算了，没事。”


	5. Chapter 5

最后在Emma的建议下确定了约会的地点，发到Charles的手机上，并收到了“我感到荣幸至极”的回复。

——不，冷静，这不是约会。暂时不是。

Charles说他一整个下午都在旁边的那所大学里，于是Erik快马加鞭地结束了这一天的工作。两所大学只隔着一条马路，他决定提前过去看看，坐在阶梯教室的椅子上，与本科生们混在一起，看着他站在讲台上侃侃而谈。就像Charles昨天所做的那样。

Charles今天穿了一身合体的深蓝色的西装，他的讲课伴随着许多夸张的肢体动作，所以胸前的扣子只随意地扣上了中间的一颗，转身时下摆会轻微地旋起。内里搭着一件天蓝色的衬衫，喉结下系着一条一眼看去就知道价值不菲的墨蓝色细领带。他穿蓝色真的很好看。

他说话时总带着笑，习惯于在高深的专业词汇中夹杂着一些只有他一个人能听懂的过时老笑话，在发现没人领会他的笑点时会很快地自嘲一般地扁一扁嘴，眼睛向上翻。当视线回落时，那尴尬的一刻仿佛也不复存在。讲起心爱的基因学，他兴奋得眼睛闪闪发亮。投影仪的光有时会打在他的脸上，这让他白净的皮肤在此时显得更加一尘不染。Erik恍惚觉得Charles离那周身环绕一圈圣洁光芒的天使只差一个光环和一对翅膀。

Erik一进门Charles就发现了他，他的目光时不时落向Erik所在的角落。他们若无旁人地看着对方微笑，尽管没有言语上的交流，但是并不妨碍他们每隔几分钟就进行一次对视。或许这算不上对视，只是偶然地看向了这个方向，于是顺带着望一眼Erik，再匆匆离开。但如果你一直盯着他看的话，就会发现这个频率有多么的频繁。Erik没有漏下任何一次的与Charles对望的机会，他的目光自始至终都聚焦在那个耀眼的男人身上，看着他鲜艳的嘴唇上反射的光点，忽然惊恐地想到，昨天的他是不是也是用着同样的目光看着最后一排的Charles。

热烈的掌声将Erik飘散的思绪拉回。他跟着周围的人一起，面带笑容地拍打着手掌。他感受到了来自前方的骄傲的眼神，于是他鼓得更用力，好像这样做就能使Charles在掌声的海洋中分辨出他一样。他欣喜地看到讲台上的人脸上的笑意又加深了几分，Erik望着他笑，暗自将那归功于自己的拍得发红的手掌。

“你讲的很好。”在所有人都走尽了之后，Erik来到讲台边对着Charles说道，“考虑过留下来吗？”

“说不定呢？”

他轻松地拽了拽领带，Erik看见他伸出舌尖很快地舔了一圈嘴唇。或许这位口干舌燥的教授需要喝一口水来润润喉咙，Erik立即想到他的车上还有几瓶矿泉水。

“走吧，我载你去吃饭。”Erik招呼道。

他转身往门口走去，而Charles却没动。他在盯着Erik看。

“怎么了？”Erik说话的时候有点心虚，鉴于他曾狼心狗肺地打过Charles一拳。他可不希望被Charles认出来。最好大家都忘了这件事，当它从未发生过。

Charles笑了笑，又上下看了Erik几眼，用一种很认真的眼神。“条纹的西装很适合你。”

Erik的耳根顿时微微发烫。而Charles还雪上加霜地补充了一句，“还有马甲。”

好了，这下Erik彻底不能坦荡荡地面对Charles了。他低着头走在Charles前面，心慌意乱。

Erik的车子停在他学校的停车位里，因此他们必须步行回去。然而两人走到大楼的出口处时却停住了脚步，外面正天色阴沉，雨落纷纷，地面上已无一块干燥的土地。

“下雨了。”Charles愣愣地说。明明Raven昨晚在电话里提醒过他今天可能要下雨，可他出门前还是因为挑一条领带而花费太多的时间，以至于急急忙忙出门时忘了把伞带上。

“我去借一把。”Erik知道邻校的每栋楼里都设有借出雨伞的地方。所以他让Charles等着门口，自己走回大厅里去借两把雨伞。

然而回来的时候手上却只有一只伞。“只剩一把了。”Erik遗憾地说，他用询问的目光看着Charles，而对方则豁达地表示没关系一把就足够了。

幸好邻校准备的爱心雨伞还算大，伞下也差不多可以容下两个人。Erik撑开这把五颜六色的彩虹伞，Charles来到他身边。两个人躲在伞下走进雨里。

这实在太近了，Erik有些窒息地想，他甚至能闻到男人身上清爽的柑橘味的香水。而他的呼吸声则仿佛就在耳边。

斜风吹着细雨打进伞下，Erik看到Charles右半身的衣服上已然沾上了细小的雨点，于是他将伞稍稍往他那边倾斜。可Charles敏锐地发现了Erik的这个举动，他轻轻推着伞柄，让伞回归水平。他收手时手掌蹭到了Erik的手背，Erik瞬间觉得那一块变得滚烫，即使是冷风也不能使它降温。

两个男人共撑一把伞的结果便是两个人都淋到了一半的身子。幸运的是雨不算很大，落在衣服上的雨点过一会就可以自己干掉。Erik领着Charles走进车库，然后他皱起了眉头。一辆车停在Erik的车子旁边，距离不到十公分，让他没办法打开驾驶座的车门。

Erik厌恶地看了一眼那个熟悉的车牌号，然后让Charles往旁边站一站。他从副驾驶那边上车，跨到驾驶座上，缓慢而小心地将车开了出来。Charles拉开门坐了进去。Erik递给他一瓶水，他咧嘴一笑，不客气地拧开，仰起头咕嘟咕嘟地一口气喝了半瓶。

“你该给那辆车留给纸条，提醒他下次好好停车。”在去餐厅的路上，Charles建议道。

Erik踩下刹车，停在白线后，看着红灯旁的秒数一下一下地减少。“没用的。”他不耐烦地说。

“为什么？”Charles偏过头，不解地问。

“车主我认识，他单方面把我当成死对头，总喜欢在这样的小事上膈应人。”Erik耸耸肩，说道。

“噢！”Charles了然，用同情的眼神看了一眼Erik，然后没再问下去。

红灯一跳变成绿色。Erik松开刹车，汽车平稳地加速，前行。玻璃外面落了无数的雨点，而里面则起了一层水雾。Charles歪着身子，手指按在玻璃上，涂涂抹抹。Erik瞥了一眼，发现他画的像是一条简笔画版本的人鱼。

“听说附近的海里有人鱼。”他提起。

“假的，”Erik说，“调查队什么都没发现，已经撤了。”

“真可惜。”Erik听见他这样小声嘟囔着。他安静地继续画着，在人鱼的身边又加上第二条，第三条。他在三条人鱼的外面画了一个圈，Erik猜想那可能是人鱼们的池塘。

“你相信人鱼真的存在吗？”在餐厅里点完餐后，Erik谨慎地向他问道。

Charles坚定地点了点头，“总有一天会发现的，在未来的某个时间。我们不能否认科学。”

“是啊，在未来，”Erik用开玩笑的语气接道，“不能是现在，太危险。”

Charles赞同地点头，“现在人们应该还不能接受。而对于未知的事物，人们往往会抱有恐惧。恐惧发展到一定程度，便会转化为排斥的实际行为。比自身强的，会抱团在一起，敌视它，自行地远离它；而比自身弱的，就可能会进行肆无忌惮的欺凌。”

“他们会觉得人鱼是对立于他们的另一种生物。”

“非我族类，其心必异。”Charles用冷静的语气分析总结道。“基于这个认识，人类社会中默认的道德准则，在面对人鱼时可能就不会生效。他们会把人鱼当成一种海洋生物，而非人类中的一员，居高临下地用审视者的目光来看待人鱼，缺乏足够的尊重。”

Erik深以为然。他举起装着白水的高脚杯，Charles也举起他的。他们碰杯，即使葡萄酒还没有送过来。

“其实我觉得人鱼也许是人类发展的下个阶段。”Erik开口，在Charles感兴趣的目光里，忽然想起了什么，连忙又掩饰了一句，“以你假设的情况。”

Charles微笑着，鼓励他继续说下去。Erik果然大受鼓舞。

“你看，人鱼能很好地适应陆上和水里的环境，而人类想要进入水中却不得不依靠各种麻烦的器材，这很大程度地限制了对海洋和河流的开发。现在全球的人口还在不断地增多，陆地上的资源是有限的，每个国家都在想着办法提高资源的利用率。可若是将栖息地拓展到水里，岂不是可以大大地减轻生存压力？更不用说海里还有陆上所稀缺的矿物质元素，但依靠现在的科技水平，是无法大规模开发的。”

他讲得兴致勃勃，Charles也听得连连点头。这时侍者用盘子端来了Erik要的红酒，倒入两人的杯中。他们再次举杯。

“为了人类的未来。”

“为了生存的下一阶段。”

酒杯又一次“当”地碰在一起，他们嘴角带笑地将暗红的酒液倾入口中。Erik有预感，他们今晚还会这样喝上许多次，基于他们谈得如此合拍。


	6. Chapter 6

“你好像心情不错，遇到什么高兴的事了吗？”电话那头的Raven问道。

Charles笑着，得意地回答道，“今晚我和Erik一起吃饭了。”

“那位Lehnsherr教授？”Raven显然对这个名字有着很深的记忆，“那个你给他发过邮件、但是没收到回复的人？”

“可能他收件箱里太多太满所以没有看到我的。”Charles轻飘飘地将这件事一带而过，“我和他聊得挺好的，晚饭之后他还开车送我回来。”

“你们没有来一发？”Raven故意问道，然后自顾自地笑出了声，留Charles一个人面红耳赤地解释，“不！当然没有！我们才认识不到三天！”

“你能有这样的警惕心，我表示非常欣慰。”Raven用教训小孩的口吻对他的哥哥说道，这让Charles非常不满。

“我当然知道一个人在外地要如何保护自己。”他皱着眉，说道。

“我只是害怕你会兴奋地将你那条可爱的海豚尾巴展示给某个新认识的‘命定之人’。毕竟我们都知道，你对陌生人向来都没有很高的防备心。是不是，Hank？”她企图找Hank作为这一观点的证人，Charles听见Hank憨憨地笑了两声，他既不想得罪自己的妻子，也不想助纣为虐欺负自己的姐夫。

“我不会的，Raven，”Charles叹了口气，无奈地说，“我才不会傻乎乎地将这个秘密公之于众，我很清楚这关乎到我们的性命。”

“然而某个人还是去了海边。”

“只是在海滩上，没有进海水里。”Charles反驳。

Raven冷哼一声，沉默了一会。Charles知道她实际上是在担心他，自Charles离开后的时时刻刻她都在牵挂着他，而这也是她每晚打来电话原因。“抱歉。”他轻声对着电话说道。

“Hank给你的药还在吧？”她问。

“在呢。”Charles望向他放在桌上的小药盒。

“我在新闻上看到X市出现了人鱼。”

“没有证实，”Charles说，“我和Erik已经讨论过这件事了。”

“你们在谈论人鱼？”Raven的声音里带上了小小的惊讶，片刻后她又了然地接了一句，“差点忘了，你就是因为这个注意到他的。”

Charles发出了轻柔的笑声。“他比我想象中的还要——”他在脑海中寻找一个合适的形容词，睿智、机敏、果决、卓越。“他很好。”最后Charles选用了一个最最基础的单词，“非常好。”

Raven此刻非常想吐槽Charles的声音听起来傻得冒泡，但她最终还是没忍心这样讲出口。“那么，万事小心。”

“好的。”Charles说，看了一眼时间，“晚安。”

第二天很偶然地与Erik遇见了。Charles从学院的办公室出来，在楼里慢腾腾地走着，然后就撞见了来邻校还伞的Erik。

“嘿！”Charles高兴地和他打招呼。男人停住了脚，站在那里笑着看向他。Charles快步走到他身边，然后两个人并肩一起往外走。

“晚上有什么计划么？”路上Charles轻松地问。

Erik咧嘴一笑，“没呢。”

“那今天换我请你。”Charles望着他的眼睛，说道。“老地方。”

合情合理，无可反驳。Erik答应了。于是他们一道走向地下车库。

还未走到Erik的车子旁边，便听见阵阵的马达轰鸣声。Charles对那辆车还有记忆，就是它昨天故意停得离Erik的车很近。而今天它依然这么做了，然而车主似乎要先一步离开。所以现在他等于搬起石头砸了自己的脚。车子小心翼翼地移动着，试图在不发生碰触的情况下把它开出来。

Erik似笑非笑地站在一边，看着它像只蜗牛似的慢慢移动。“需要帮忙吗，Trask教授？”他朝着那辆车喊道。

男人从车窗里伸出头看着后视镜，听见Erik的声音转头憎恨地瞪了他一眼。他长着八字胡，一副圆眼镜架在鼻梁上，看着就是一番不讨喜的面相。本就因不能顺利地开出车库而烦躁，而这尴尬的局面又正好被死对头瞧见，他的脸色红一阵白一阵，紧紧抿着嘴巴，拉长着一张脸，一离开车位便加速驶离。在他离开前Charles与他有过一瞬的对视，即使时间很短，Charles也能清楚地感觉到他的怒气。

“他估计快要被解聘了。”在开车前往餐厅的路上，Erik对Charles解释道，“不过这才是正常的。我想不出学校有什么理由留着他让他继续烧钱。”

“那位教授在学校声誉很差吗？”Charles好奇地问。

“反正我是挺看不惯他的。”Erik毫不掩饰地说道，“他从不去上课，整天待在实验室里，可又没研究出什么有用的东西来。”

“可能，时运不来？”正如Raven所言，Charles总是对陌生人怀有好的期望。

“他是一个残忍的人，一个变态。”Erik继续说，“他拿海里的小鱼们做实验，一些非常不人道的实验。我警告过他很多次这不是一个科学家应该的样子，可他置若罔闻。”

想象着Trask可能会在鱼身上所做的事，Charles忍不住打了个寒颤。作为一只人鱼，他对鱼类时常会产生共情。

继续谈论这个矮个子的人无疑会破坏掉这个美好的晚上。Charles明智地选择转换到另外的有趣的话题。他捡起昨晚的话头又聊了起来，关于最近的国际象棋比赛。他们昨天在聊完人鱼后意外地发现两个人都在象棋上有着浓厚的兴趣，然而时间没能允许他们畅谈整夜。Erik第二天要上班，而Charles则要开会，他们都是有节制的成年人。但是现在，他们又拥有了一个晚上，一个周五的晚上。这意味着他们可以聊得再久一点，到深夜也没关系，反正周末有的是时间去补觉。

Charles昨晚没有没有好好品尝这里的菜品，今晚也是同样。虽然坐在城里最负盛名的餐厅里，但眼前的这个人可比服务生送上来的牛肉有趣多了。Charles的眼睛时刻不离Erik左右，这男人的一举一动都是那么的令人着迷。Erik卷起袖口，拿过Charles的盘子帮他切分牛肉，小臂肌肉的线条让Charles产生一种想要亲手抚摸上去的冲动。可他不能这么做，那无疑会吓坏这位新认识的朋友。他只能整晚地隔着一张桌子望向他，像是要望进他灰绿的瞳仁里，保持着一个不为逾矩的距离。

他们在谈论着象棋，可纸上谈兵总是让人觉得仿佛欠缺了点什么。

“要是这里有副象棋就好了。”Charles遗憾地说道。

Erik眼睛一亮，“这简单。”

他们出了餐厅，Erik驾车，直接驶入地狱火的VIP专属停车场中。

Charles能看出来，Erik是这样的熟客，每个人都对他熟悉又客气。连大老板和二老板也亲自过来接待了他们，一个是气血旺盛的红脸汉子，一个身材火爆的金发美女。那女人的眼睛滴溜溜地转，目光像是黏在Charles身上一样。她对Charles亲密得过分，Erik板着脸不悦地将Charles从她身边拉到他的身后。“要几瓶酒，和一副象棋。”说完他便转身带着Charles坐进一个远离喧嚣的包间。

在屁股陷入沙发时Erik呼出了一口气，他扭头看向Charles，“他们可能有些热情过度，别在意。”

Charles给了他一个笑容，“当然不。”

没过一会，一个年轻的男服务生敲门然后走进来，将酒和棋盘一并带了过来。自打他进来时Charles就在看着他，即使是他走后Charles也还在看着那扇关上的门发呆。Erik的心里涌起一阵紧张，Charles看起来像是对他......很感兴趣？

Erik轻咳一声，Charles的目光重新移回到他的身上。

“怎么了？”他装作不经意地问道。

“这个俱乐部......”他的语气变得犹豫，连带着看向Erik的眼神也变得游移不定，“提供，那种服务吗？你懂我在问什么吧？”

“哦！”Erik惊呼出声，“当然没有！”

从之后Charles脸上出现的灿烂笑容中可以推测，他可不是想随随便便招个年轻小伙子去过夜。他在意的是常来这里的Erik。

那么应该为他在Charles心中的形象没有变成一个嫖客而高兴吗？Erik心想。一团莫名的怒火在胸腔中燃烧，Erik不明白是自己身上的哪个地方让Charles产生了这样糟糕的联想。

Charles摆开棋盘。

“我会手下留情的。”Erik突然开口，脸上冷冰冰地没有一丝笑。Charles一脸惊吓地看着他，然后他倔强地扬起脸，“不需要。”

他们厮杀到了半夜。

出了地狱火，Erik坚持要送Charles回酒店里。在他停下车，Charles打开车门走出去时，Erik竟然感到一丝不舍。

“明天是周末。”他坐在车里冲着车外的人喊道。

Charles回头对着他一笑，“是今天。”

是啊，现在已经过了十二点。

Erik想了想，问道，“你想去水族馆看看吗？”

接着，他心满意足地得到了Charles肯定的回答。


	7. Chapter 7

“你们不应该就这样半途而废！”Bolivar Trask被粗暴地推出了办公室，口中犹在高声呼喊着。几个膀大腰圆的保安将他的胳膊紧紧地抓住，像一堵墙一样将他隔开。他如一只小鸡崽一样被拎起来提了出去，而市长的秘书脸上挂着冷漠的笑容，静默地看着这位教授毫无尊严地被推搡着。正是他下达了逐客令。

“还应该再找找，把范围扩大——”

“够了。”他打断了Trask，“我们已经投入了太多的人力的资源去做这件事，在你的建议下。结果呢？”

Trask仍不死心，“可是我们有足够的证据显示，人鱼存在于这片海域。”

“靠那几张模糊的照片？还是渔民的证词？”秘书先生嘲讽地说道，“忘了告诉你，就在昨天，他们已经改了说法，承认那可能只是他们一时眼花。”

Trask的瞳孔急剧地放大，他震惊不已，“这、这不应该！”

“这件事到此为止。”秘书不耐烦地说道，“这片海的角角落落已经被翻个底朝天了，哪有什么人鱼？也真是奇怪，当时竟然信了你的邪。而现在，够了，我们已经收到足够多的嘲笑了，用着纳税人的钱，去给五岁小孩儿们圆梦。请回吧Trask教授，恕我没时间送你了，毕竟我还得交一份报告详细解释这笔钱的去向。”

他的嘴角扬起讥讽的微笑，那刺痛了Trask的心脏。

“这是科学研究！是一个会震惊世界的发现！”Trask争辩道，脖子变得通红。

秘书最后看了他一眼，“那么您请加油，市长先生期待着为您颁发奖杯。”

Trask被一个人留在了办公室外面，颓败地顺着墙根滑到了地上。他们在一无所获后没有选择继续寻找，而是抛弃了他。他本想说人鱼有可能和人们认知的不一样，它们不生活在海里，而是陆地上。但现在已经没有人愿意听他说话了。这是他在研究过渔民提供的那条鲨形人鱼逃走的路线得出的推论。那只人鱼的踪迹最后消失在西海岸公园，Trask在想它有没有可能已经上岸，所以在海里怎么也找不到它。

Trask本想借着这次的东风来做一番事业，然而大事未成，东风却已丢下了他。现在的他孤立无援，没了政府顾问的身份，不得不重新面对一团糟的生活。唯一的转机在于那条人鱼。那么，他会在哪里呢？

...

电话响起来的时候，Charles还在做梦。Charles梦见Erik在水族馆的玻璃箱里游动，拖着一条美丽的鱼尾，与他隔着一层玻璃遥遥相望。然后他跳进水里，下身化作海豚尾，奋力向Erik游去，在水中抱住他的脖子，吻上他的嘴唇。Raven和Hank站在玻璃后看着他们，那间酒吧与Erik相熟的两个老板也在。他们看着Charles和Erik在水里交换了戒指，完成求婚的仪式。Erik看着Charles，他的尾巴温柔地抚过Charles的。就在正要进行第二次亲吻时，耳边响起的铃声将这一梦境打得稀碎。Charles睁开眼，犹沉浸在梦中，望着天花板，心里生出丝丝的沮丧。然而接通电话的一瞬间他又恢复了精神，Erik的声音从手机传出。“醒了吗？”他问。

“醒了！”Charles从床上弹起。

“我打了你几个电话都没接通，所以我猜你现在应该还没起床。”

Charles的脸微微一红，“你在哪呢？”

“楼下停车场里。”他的话音里带上了笑，“别让我等太久，好吗？”

Charles连声应着，电话挂断了。他飞快地冲到浴室里进行洗漱，并仔细地刮了胡子。他将头发整齐地梳向脑后，对着镜子笑了笑。镜子里的男人看上去精神饱满，Charles很满意。换衣服倒是没费很多的时间，他昨晚就已经挑好了挂在衣架上。最后拿上手机钱包和房卡，意气风发地出门。

即使整个过程一点时间也没磨蹭，坐进Erik的车里时，也是半个小时之后了。刚一坐进去，一只手便向他递来一带吐司。“我猜你应该也没吃早饭。”驾驶座上的男人说道。

“谢了。”Charles接过来放在腿上，拆开，不客气地吃了起来。Erik发动了车子，开向他们的目的地。Charles一边咬着方形的切片面包，一边想着如果再有点果酱就更好了。

“你吃过了么？”Charles问。

Erik点了点头，眼睛紧盯着前面的道路。

那么就不能拿起一片喂给他了，Charles遗憾地想。他双手都在握着方向盘，如果没有吃早饭的话，Charles就有责任帮一下他。这合情合理。

吃完吐司后，离水族馆仍有一大段的距离。Charles靠在舒适的座椅里，一双眼睛百无聊赖地转来转去。时而看看窗外的风景，时而观察车内的陈设，最后有意无意地望向头顶前方的后视镜，悄悄地看着那个专注开车的人。也许是昨夜的梦还未忘干净，Charles的目光不由自主地落向男人的嘴唇。薄唇紧紧地抿成一条细线，周围有着一圈淡淡的青色胡茬，自内而外地散发着一种禁/欲的气息。可Charles却忍不住去想吻上去会是什么感觉，用舌尖去润/湿/唇/瓣，让那张不苟言笑的嘴巴为他而发出情/动的喘/息。

Charles出神地看着Erik，渐渐地，他察觉出一丝不对劲。抬眼，视线顺着他的直挺的鼻梁上移。然后他们的目光通过后视镜相遇。男人安静地盯着他，Charles慌乱地扭开头。前面的路口红灯大亮。Charles的心脏砰砰直跳，他甚至不知道Erik保持这样看了他多久。

最后下车的时候Charles感到一阵轻松，那个狭小的空间使Erik本就很高的存在感又翻上几倍，逼得他呼吸困难。他大步地走向通体深蓝的建筑，Erik跟在Charles的身后。

他们买了两张成人票。售票处的工作人员盒饭才吃到一半便起身给他们递票，然后又坐了回去。两个人走进了水族馆。

“怎么感觉没什么人？”一进门，Charles便问道。今天是周末，应该会有许多游客才对。

Erik抬腕看了眼手表，“可能因为现在是吃午饭的时间，对于多数人来说。”

Charles知道拖到这个点都怪他睡得太久，他悄悄地吐了吐舌头。其实这样也不错，他心想。

嵌在墙上的水箱里有着各种各样的小鱼，Charles不需要读墙壁上的简介，他的身边有现成的解说员。Erik对鱼的种类、习性和特点信手拈来，只要Charles在某条鱼跟前多站了几秒钟，他的解说即刻呈来。

大一点的鱼则被养在更大的水池里，品种很多，有淡水鱼也有海鱼。有些鱼长得很随意，一问，果然都是深海鱼。Charles吃吃地笑，Erik皱着眉头不明白他的笑点。Charles解释，深海里黑漆漆的，谁也看不见谁，所以也就没必要在意长相了。Erik听着，一丝笑在脸上展开。“那么你一定是只浅水鱼了。”

Charles的第一反应是海豚是否生活在浅水区。之后他才意识到，这似乎是一句间接的赞美。

他笑了笑。忽然眼睛一亮，“鲨鱼！”

他们走在一条玻璃通道中，玻璃之外是水和水里的鱼群。一只鲨鱼从他们的头顶游过，离得很近，Charles甚至能看清他肚皮上的伤疤。光透过水和玻璃射在通道里，随着水波而漾动。这是为人类而建的，方便他们亲身感知水下的风景。在小岛上度假时，Charles经常游进海里，在水中望向天空。那个角度看到的景象可比这里拙劣的模仿要美上许多。

Charles扭头看了一眼身边的Erik，发现他正仰着头，专注地看向玻璃外的游动的鱼群。

“走吗？”Charles征求他的意见。

“走吧。”Erik回答，仍有些恋恋不舍。

走出通道后，水族馆就已游完了大半。只剩下一个水母馆，水母馆之外是售卖纪念品的商店。

“你好像很喜欢鲨鱼？”Charles注意到Erik刚刚一直在看着几条鲨鱼。

“你好像很喜欢海豚。”Erik也没忘记Charles在海豚馆停留的时间最久。

“是的，”Charles笑着揉了揉鼻子，承认了，“其实我是想说，我可不可以给你送个鲨鱼玩偶当纪念品。”

“海豚吧，”Erik说，“我已经有好几只鲨鱼了。”

所以他会抱着鲨鱼玩偶一起睡觉吗？好几只！Charles的脑海中出现了一个被鲨鱼们重重包围的鲨鱼之王。

他们走进了一片黑暗之中，这是水母馆，只有水箱里亮起几束光，将半透明的水母照亮。Charles站在玻璃前，看着水母一伸一缩地漂浮在水中。周围的一切都变得安静，仿佛只剩下这些小东西在各色的光中翩翩起舞，身姿轻盈。四面的墙壁里都是浮动的水母，置身其中，仿佛进入了一个神秘莫测的幻梦中。

水母的蠕动与呼吸共处在一个频率。一开始是十分和谐的，然而没多久便乱了。Erik不知何时站在了Charles的身旁，他的呼吸声近在耳边。在Charles转头看向他的一瞬间，他出手了。

Charles惊讶地发现自己的后脑勺被一只有力的手托住，并且，正在往Erik的方向靠近。他低头，呼出的气息扑在了Charles的脸颊上。

我的天我的天，他想做什么！Charles的大脑慌乱地思考着，像一台CPU温度过高的电脑，在进行过负荷的运算。

Erik果然吻了过来。他的嘴唇压上Charles的，带着一种不容异议的果断，双臂圈住Charles的身躯，仿佛是打定了主意要让他无处可逃。

上帝啊难以置信我居然真的亲到他了！Charles觉得自己就快要死机了。

和一个认识一周不到的男人接吻，这正常的吗？

不正常。但是——唉，管他的呢。

Charles伸出舌头。


	8. Chapter 8

“Trask教授，你知道这样是违法的吧？”被威胁的计算机系研究生瑟瑟地问道，但双手依然飞快地敲击着键盘。

“这是我的实验室我的电脑，我一力承担。”Bolivar Trask不耐烦地说道。他站在研究生的身后，看着电脑屏幕上滚动的数据，“好了吗？”

“快了快了。”研究生的额头上满是冷汗。他心里清楚地知道，他正在侵入交通部的监控录像系统。但是没有办法，这位古怪的教授截住了他，告诉他如果不来的话就会举报他的论文是抄袭写出，权衡之下，他最终还是坐进了Trask的实验室。

“您要这些录像做什么？”他导出来这一周以来西海岸公园附近的所有监控录像，放进硬盘的文件夹里。

“这不关你的事。”Trask冷冰冰地回答。

“好了。”研究生起身，指着屏幕。“全都在这里了。”

Trask点点头，“可以。你走吧。”

“那你不会——”

“我不会告诉你导师的。”Trask向他保证。

“嗯嗯，好！”他的脸上挤出笑容，然后抓起书包飞也似的逃开。

现在实验室里只剩下他一个人了。即使是白天窗户也紧闭着，昏暗的实验室里只有电脑屏幕亮着光。Trask坐下来，从最久远的视频开始看起，屏幕的光照在他白惨惨的脸上。他全神贯注地盯着，不愿放过每一个刻意的身影。肚子饿了也不去理会，如饥似渴地扒在屏幕前，寻找他的目标。在他重点标记的时间段里，他看得尤其认真，睁大了眼睛看着公园周围的摄像头拍下的录像。

在快要看睡着的时候，一个狼狈的身影吸引了他的注意。他全身湿淋淋的，拖着沉重的脚步从公园走出来，招手拦下一辆出租车。Trask将那段录像放慢，把那个人放大。在看清那人面容的一瞬间，他惊讶又狂喜。甚好，连找人的时间都省下了。他的嘴角扬起一丝丑陋的微笑。

是认识的面孔。

——那个常跟在Erik Lehnsheer的基因学教授，Charles Xavier。

...

“有件事我想告诉你。”沉思片刻后，Charles最终还是开口说道。

“你和Erik搞上了？”Raven说话向来直接。

“没有，还只是约会的阶段。”Charles说话时羞涩地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，回想起那个水母馆中的吻，依然会心跳加速。

“约会？你们约会了？”Raven惊讶道。

“算是吧，”Charles轻松地说，“一开始只是约着去水族馆里转转，但是后来，我们接吻了。所以这应当算是一次约会。”

Raven在电话那头沉默了。“可我记得你说过，希望找一只人鱼作为余生的伴侣。”

“我确实是那样说的，”Charles挠了挠头，没有否认自己曾经说过的话，“你知道的，我们不能永远待在陆上。如果找一个普通人类结婚的话，就免不了要躲躲藏藏。那样......那样挺麻烦的。”说到最后，他声音越来越小。

“可你还是和Erik接吻了，不是么？”

Charles没应声。他意识到自己似乎陷入了一个两难的境地中，且无可脱身。他目前正被一个普通人类所吸引，并憧憬着和他有更多的交往。一个声音在告诉他，适可而止；而另一个更大的声音则在循环播放《冰雪奇缘》的主题曲。

随他吧。Charles想。然后他的心情像那纷飞的雪花一样绽开。

“你被他俘获了。”Raven同情地说道。在Charles的想象里一张大网网住了他这只海豚，而Erik站在小木船上，只穿着一条裤衩，他赤裸着小麦色的上半身，咧开嘴笑着收网。有点性感。Charles忍不住咽了咽口水。

“但是我对伴侣的要求很高，他不一定达得上。”Charles仍在莫名地坚持着什么，好像在劝说着自己，与Erik接近这没什么，并不会就此领证结婚，然后把后半辈子都锁给对方。

“你自己想清楚。”大概是觉得哥哥已经被恋爱冲昏了头脑，阻止也是无用。Raven只叮嘱了一句，便没有再多说什么。

“我很清楚。”Charles申明。

而Raven已经不打算将这个话题继续下去。“跟你说点有趣的事，我和Hank在网上发现了一个人鱼的论坛。”

“是真的人鱼在发帖吗？”Charles幽默地问道，“而不是语言扮演的游戏？”

“是真实的人鱼，这很好辨别。”Raven说，“他们在聊怎样逃避在常人面前下水，我就炫耀了一下Hank的抑制药剂。”

“有趣。”Charles来了兴趣，“网址发我看看。”

Raven传来了一堆文件。在下载了一系列复杂的插件后，Charles登入了这个名叫“地狱火”的论坛。

...

“大新闻！”

Erik一进入地狱火俱乐部的密室，Azazel便兴冲冲地对着他喊道。Emma将笔记本电脑转了一圈，使Erik一低头便能看见屏幕上的内容。

“抑制药剂？”Erik难以置信地喃喃。

“是一个新注册的ID，”Emma说道，手指指向那个引起轩然大波的论坛回帖者Mystique，“她分析的原理挺像回事的，就是你告诉我们的，有关基因变异的那套说法。”

Erik惊异地挑起了眉头。

“要封号吗？”Azazel问道。他们是严厉的管理员，对于论坛上的谣言从不手软。

Erik做出一个暂停的手势，若有所思地看着Mystique留下的消息。“再观察一段时间。”

“要不你去问问那位Xavier教授？”Azazel试探地问。

这个提议遭到了Emma的反对。

“不行，”她态度强硬地表示，“Erik已经说了很多了，如果再将讨论具体下去，会引起他的怀疑。”

Erik思考了一阵，觉得Emma说得对。他本已划开了手机找到Charles的号码，但最终还是停了下来。

要是Charles也是一只人鱼就好了。

他遗憾地想道。这种不得不向他隐瞒秘密的状态令Erik感到难受不已。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Charles本打算将他回程的机票改签，然而他对于改签后的日期选择犹豫不定，正在纠结时屏幕上方弹出由Lehnsheer教授发来的信息，Charles果断退票。他得专心回复Erik。

“你要回去了么？”他在信息里问。

“还没。”事实上明天就是原定的离去之时，“打算再待几天，四处转转。”

“也许我可以兼职导游。”Erik迅速回复。

那么他一定是世界上身价最昂贵的导游了，Charles在心中暗想，一丝笑游上他的嘴角。还是最帅的、身材最好的、看起来最性感的。

Charles忍不住自顾自地傻笑一声，然后觉得自己仿佛一个陷入恋爱的傻瓜。

可事实上Erik并没有尽到导游的责任，他有课要上，不能直接丢下自己的学生去提前享受与Charles共度的假期。Erik工作的时候，Charles就待在他们学校的图书馆里，读一读馆内的藏书，在快要下课的时候，去教室门口等他。手里拿着两杯咖啡，在他出来的时候递过去一杯。之后会一起去吃个饭，饭后在公园里走一走，消消食。走得累了，便坐在长椅上，看孩子们跑来跑去，惊飞一群灰鸽。

一连几天都是这样过来的。平平淡淡，但却很舒服，两个人如一对齿轮般契合。

这一天Charles也依然坐在图书馆里，选了个角落的位置。很安静，静得只听见翻书的声音。即使有人经过也是脚步轻轻，那是后来的人在寻找座位。Charles抬头扫视一眼，每个人都在埋头苦学，这里弥漫着浓厚的学习氛围。别人的桌子上都是书本、钢笔、和草稿纸，只有他面前摆着一本侦探小说。已经看完了结尾，Charles将书合上，闭上眼揉捏着自己的眉心。他听见了由远及近的脚步声，再睁开眼时，那个小个子的男人已站在了他的面前。

Charles还记得他，是那位与Erik关系紧张的教授。他站起身，向他伸出手，虽然对他印象不佳，但还是带着礼貌的微笑，“你好，我是Charles Xavier。”

他热情地握住了Charles的右手，“很高兴认识您，Xavier教授。我叫Bolivar Trask，也许Lehnsherr教授已经给您介绍过我。我猜他说的一定不太好听，但，眼见为实，对吧？”

Charles笑了笑，然后将手收回。

“您的学说真是让人惊叹，请原谅我之前没有赶上您的报告会，该死，那一天我就该推开所有的事情，去聆听您的高见。”他虚情假意地说着。Charles不得不保持着脸上的笑容，觉得脸上的肌肉都快僵硬了。

“过奖了。”Charles在想他接下来要说什么。

而他丝毫没绕弯子。“我正在做的研究遇到了瓶颈期，不管从哪个方向，都找不到突破口。如果您愿意赏脸去我的实验室参观一番，给出指点的话，我将不胜感激！”

Charles看了一眼时间，离Erik的下课时间还早。他忽然地对这位古怪的教授起了一丝好奇心，Erik说他的实验室很糟糕，而Charles则想知道，能糟到那种程度。他拿起椅背上的外套，夹在胳膊上，“劳烦您带路。”

他对Trask的邪恶计划浑然不知，那人在转过身是，背对着Charles嘴角牵扯出一丝阴郁的笑。他们下了楼，穿过花园，往实验基地的方向走。与人来人往的教学楼相比，那里的人显然少得多。一只野猫忽然从草丛里跳出来，把Charles吓了一跳，可它往这两人的方向看了一眼，便立即头也不回地跑开。

“讨厌的东西。”Charles听见这位小个子的教授嫌恶地嘟囔道。

他们走进了楼里，Trask的实验室被安排在了地下室。脚步声回荡在昏暗的楼梯间，隔得老远就能闻到一股令人作呕的怪味，Charles猜测那也许是他解剖完的鱼类尸体没有及时处理。他有些后悔了，可Trask已经将钥匙插进了锁孔。

——好吧，以防万一。

Charles将手伸进衣服的内袋里，掏出了那只小药盒，将它抠开，迅速地取出一粒小药片扔进嘴中。

“您怎么了？”他站在门口，问道。

“没什么，”Charles回答，“是我妹妹叮嘱我每天要吃的钙片，她可啰嗦了。”

药片的苦味在口腔间化开，即使Charles尽可能快地将它吞入喉咙，但苦涩的滋味还是让他微微的蹙起了眉头。

幸好他也没多问，只是径自地往里走。“进来吧。”

Charles跟在他身后走了进去。第一眼便看见了那只大垃圾桶，腥臭的味道扑鼻而来，Charles不由得屏住呼吸，眉头皱的更深。试验台上整整齐齐地堆放着各种器材，大理石的表面干净得几乎可以照出人影，全然不像是工作中的状态。Charles在操作台前徘徊，盯着一台显微镜，内心疑惑不已。他到底要我来看什么呢？

他转身想问，然而在一瞬间，腰上传来尖锐的疼痛。他扭过头，正对上Trask狰狞的脸。他的手上拿着一支针筒，针筒的尖端刺进了Charles的皮肉。Charles能感觉到那冰冷的液体正在推入他的身体，一阵汹涌的倦意势不可挡地涌入脑中，他极力地想睁开眼，可他的挣扎在麻醉剂的作用下犹如蚍蜉撼树。

Charles眼前一黑，失去知觉。

他倒在Trask的脚下。Trask踢了他两脚，看到他毫无反应后，慢悠悠地将针筒扔进了垃圾桶。

他扯开后方的布帘，一只很大的水箱藏在帘后。Trask用手勾住Charles的腋下，咬牙将他往那边拖拽。水箱旁用于检测生命体征的机器已打开，一排灯在静静地闪烁。Trask把Charles扔进了水里，溅起的水花比他人还要高。他拽着Charles的头发，让他的头颅靠在箱边以保证他在昏迷状况下还能继续呼吸，然后将许多条的导线插入他的身体。基因学教授仿佛睡着了一样任他折腾，一点反抗也没有，好似每一条躺在Trask手术刀之下的海鱼。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Charles今天没有在教室门口等他。Erik站在讲台上收拾他的书和教学笔记，学生几乎已经走光，他一边检查着自己有没有落下什么东西，一边将目光瞟向门外。可走廊上一个人也没有。以往的每一节课后Charles都会提前几分钟来到教室外，伏在窗边向远方眺望，Erik看着他的背影，不由得加快了布置作业的速度，学生们惊喜地发现Lehnsherr教授开始准时下课。有些心思活络的学生甚至猜出了这一变化与门外的那个男人有关，他们掩嘴偷笑着从Charles的身边经过，用好奇的目光打量着他，然后在他转身时像只兔子一样跑开。

但是今天，Charles没有来。Erik将书本夹在腋下走出教室，心情因无人来迎接而变得低落。他们不曾做过什么约定，但Charles这一周来都会准时出现，因此Erik理所当然地以为，今天他也会来等他下课。Erik低着头走回办公室，心里乱糟糟的，甚至差点被路上的凸起所绊倒。这根本不能算是一次失约，但Erik依然积攒起了一层怒气。Charles也许自己去城市的某个地方潇洒去了，他本就应该这样做，去欣赏美景，品尝美食，而不是成天和他混在一块，度过平淡又无趣的一天天。

Erik在为Charles的不出现寻找着理由，可他又抗拒着这样的假设。Charles从未提过想去周边的哪里看看，并且，他......他似乎很享受和Erik待在一起。

Erik的眼前浮现出Charles赢完一盘棋后大笑的模样，他得意洋洋，神气得像只开屏的花孔雀。

他突然地很想念那张脸，想念他那双海洋一般颜色的眼睛。人鱼都对海水有着天生的眷恋，而每当Erik望向他的双眼时，心中总能获得一种归家的宁静。此前他从未意识到这一点，而现在，Erik站在沉沉的暮色中，天色将晚，有不知名的大鸟在林中嘶哑地叫，叫声在上空中回荡，他蓦然间觉得自己好像天地间渺小的一点。孤独的感觉如潮汐般将Erik淹没。

可是自从Erik成人以来，便从来都是独来独往的一个人，他已习惯了这样的生活。Azazel和Emma只能算是同伴，他们在海域中偶然地相遇，然后秘密地结成了同盟。地狱火不仅是俱乐部的名字，更是一个只为人鱼而设立的论坛。与他们在酒吧里碰面时，谈得更多的是人鱼的生存现状，以及论坛的运行情况。是Charles的出现打乱了他的心境。他第一次主动地去进行“不必要的接触”；第一次和一个人在电话里闲聊一晚上，并互道晚安；第一次吻了一个人——很突然——但是值得。

“你一准是爱上他了。”Emma用怜悯的眼神看着Erik，在他连着喝下第三杯酒之后。

Erik冷冷地看了他一眼，没有说话。他下班后就开来了地狱火，然后坐在Azazel和Emma的对面沉默地喝着酒，一言不发。

“该死，”Emma夺下他的酒杯，手指掐进Erik的肩胛骨，她美丽的指甲刺得Erik直咧嘴，“真的要我骂你吗Erik？我不太想随便骂一个人是傻X，但你真的、真的让我想一遍又一遍地重复这个词。亏我还以为你这木头脑袋终于开窍了知道如何去约男人，原来是人家自己来找你？拜托，你们已经亲吻过对方了，而你，现在却连个电话都不敢打出去。”她一边说一边疯狂地扳着Erik的身体，微醺的男人任她摇摆，麻木地想着，是啊，为什么连个电话都不敢打过去。

他的眼神忽而变得犀利，像刀子一般落在Emma的脸上。Erik挥手拍掉女人的利爪，“你不害怕我和他在一起之后，会暴露我、暴露我们吗？”他指指自己，然后指向Emma，也指了Azazel。

肤色发红的男人好脾气地笑了笑，“这我倒不担心。”

他信任的眼神望向Erik，“你是我见过的最可靠的人，Erik，况且——”

“况且你是地狱火的创立人。”Emma接道，“你知道轻重，而你看起来也不像是一坠入爱河便失去理智的那种人。”她耸了耸肩。可Erik听着这句话，总觉得她讽刺的意思大于褒奖，这女人在不着痕迹地说他淡薄无情。

Erik相当不赞同这一点，但他也懒得去和她计较。他拿出手机，打开通讯录拨向Charles的号码。就算片刻后电话那头传来震耳欲聋的派对音乐声他也不会后悔打出这通电话，无论如何，Erik都想听到Charles的声音，就现在。

他说，我爱你，也许不会这样直白，会换一种更为委婉的方式。但意思就是这个意思。Erik需要将这段关系确定下来，定得清清楚楚、明明白白，像数学公式一般明了，像计算结果一般，没有第二种答案。

手机里传来有规律的“嘟——嘟”的声音，Erik安静地等待着，等待那个男人放下手中的酒杯，空出片刻的时间来接听他的电话。

Emma宽慰地看着他露出微笑，仿佛在说：对嘛，这样做才对。

在电话挂断时Erik不由得愣住，他不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。

Charles没有接。

是他身边的声音太大，所以没有听见么？

Erik忐忑而犹豫地拨出了第二个。他不安地想，等Charles接通电话时要如何解释连拨两次。

可Charles依然没有接。

第三个也是如此。

第四个、第五个，都如同石沉大海。

在Erik拨第六个电话之前，一个陌生的号码打进了他的手机。Erik的手按得太快，他接通了这个陌生来电。正当他不耐烦地想要挂断时，里面焦急的女声却让他动作一滞。

“你知道我哥哥在哪吗？”女人很着急地问道，旁边有个男人在提醒她把事情讲清楚，所以她立即补充道，“Charles Xavier，你知道他去哪了吗？”

她用焦虑的语气念出了Charles的名字，这个不寻常的来电让Erik全身的血液都变得冰冷。他预感到，有什么不好的事情发生了，可他不愿将之与Charles不接电话相联系。

“你说清楚。”他迫使自己冷静下来。

“我知道你是Erik，你在和我哥哥约会，不是么？他在你身边吗？让他接电话。”

“不，”Erik如梦呓般喃喃，然后又清醒过来，“他不在我身边，我打他电话，可他不接。”

电话里面传来一声脆响，像是玻璃杯砸上了地面，Erik听见女人又急又气地骂了句shit，但那不是在骂Erik，只是一种情感宣泄。

“我打他电话他也没接。”她说，“我们失去了和他的联系。”

“别急，”Erik出言抚慰了Charles的妹妹，Erik记得她叫Raven，“我现在就去找他。”

女人安静了一秒。“谢谢你，”她开口，“请你找到他之后，务必给我回个电话！”

他们挂断了电话。

Erik的脸色变得前所未有的严肃。Emma坐正了身子，“发生什么事了？”

“Charles失踪了。”他抓起车钥匙，往外走。

Azazel提醒，“你报警，提高找人效率更高。”

第一反应竟是拒绝，连Erik也觉得奇怪。如果说是一条人鱼失踪的话，那自然最好不要惊动警察。可Charles只是一个普通人，请求警察的帮助这显然是最明智的选择。

Erik犹豫了一秒，“好的。”他接受了Azazel的提议，但依然决定，在自己找过一圈没有结果之后，再去报警。

“把你的小教授常去的地方讲一遍。”Emma看穿了他的心思，“我们帮你一块找。”

Erik看着他们，点了点头。

三人驾着车，分头消失在夜色中。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章虐查注意，有水刑提及...唉，写得我好不舒服。

Charles的意识正在一点一点回归到身体里。他费劲地撑开眼皮，眼前的黑暗里，红色的光线模糊地交织成片，刺痛了他的视网膜。许久之后Charles才看清了它们，那是一排灯在诡异地跳动着。潮湿的寒意通过他全身上下的每一个毛孔侵入，他动了动胳膊，耳朵听见“淅沥”的水声。

他发现自己被放进了一个水缸中。Charles想伸手扶着缸沿爬起来，可当他胳膊用力时，手腕上传来的冰冷锐利的束缚感让他注意到自己的双手已被一对金属手铐铐住，铁链绕过一根看起来很是坚实的柱体，将他困在这里，不得离开。

这里是Trask的实验室，Charles渐渐想起了昏迷前发生过的事。他奋力挥动着手臂，铐环打在铁杆上，撞出“铛铛”的声响。在不远处有一双阴桀的眼睛在冷冷地盯着他看，他轻轻地发出一声嗤笑，“没用的。”他说。

Charles停下来，怀着满腔的愤怒瞪视着小个子的男人。他站在暗处，如一尊泥塑，昏暗的关系让人看不清他的喜怒。刺鼻的气味充斥在这不大的空间里。Trask身后的一排架子上摆满了盛着福尔马林的玻璃管，液体里浸泡着不知名动物的尸体。Charles的心头涌上一阵恐惧，他不知道眼前的男人会对他做出什么。他的胸口和手臂上都贴上了导管，可能是用于测量心率和血压，或者其他什么生命数据。浑身上下的衣物都被脱掉了，Charles看见他的衣服被扔在角落的地板上，现在的他被铐住了双手，裸着身体浸泡在冷水里。

他看向Charles的目光不像是在看一个人。

Charles打了个寒战，半是因为Trask瘆人的眼神，半是因为长时间泡在水里。他吃下了Hank的药，以确保自己不会入水便变作人鱼，好处是得以隐藏身份，坏处便是，他现在冷得发抖，并感到身上的热量正在源源不断地流失。

“放弃挣扎吧，Xavier教授，”他用居高临下的语气的开口，“或者我该叫你，鲨鱼先生？”

“我不明白你在说什么。”Charles怒气汹汹地回答，但同时又暗暗地松了一口气。他一定是弄错了什么。Charles的下半身形似海豚，这鲨鱼先生的称呼，怎么也不该和他有关。

“那我倒想问问，八月一日那一天的晚上，你为何会浑身湿透地出现在西海岸公园？”

“我在海边散步，然后被浪打湿。这很难理解么？”

“年轻人，你腿脚完好，怎么可能避不开一个浪头。”他低笑，“我知道发生了什么，让我猜猜：你是一只人鱼，对不对？进入海里就会长出一只鱼尾。你那天在海里玩耍，结果却被渔民发现，他们用鱼叉刺伤了你，然后你惊慌失措地逃开。”

“异想天开。”Charles辩驳。

“——别打断。你慌不择路，游向西海岸公园，湿淋淋地上了岸。身上受了伤，所以也顾不上路边有监控摄像。之后你便一直待在陆地上，所以巡逻船没能找到你。真棒，骗过了所有人，也差点骗了我。”他开始得意起来，在说话时带上了更多的肢体动作。Trask看起来精神饱满，他的眼睛在昏暗中闪闪发光。许多精神病人都是这样的，他们比常人精神百倍。

Charles叹了口气。“这都是你的臆想，Trask教授。你说我是人鱼，好，证据呢？就靠着时间上的巧合？你既然能找到我走出公园的录像，那么应该也有我进入公园的记录。那也符合那条——鲨鱼，不，鲨鱼型人鱼——的出现时间么？”

Trask当然没有思考过这么多。若是他再思考得细一些，便能找出许多的谬误。他执拗地认定了Charles就是那条人鱼，在这件事上他对自己的直觉深信不疑。仿佛一个溺水的人抓住水面上的一根稻草，也不管它能否真正地带给自己一线生机，只凭着本能抓紧了这根稻草，死也不肯松手。

“我不是人鱼。”Charles不想跟他胡搅蛮缠下去，“请你立即放开我。”

他看了一眼在地上窝成一团的外套，他的手机就放在外套口袋里。他本该在Erik下课后去找他的。而现在也不知道是几时几分，在这个黑洞洞的小房间里，Charles甚至感觉不到时间的流逝。Charles不安地想着Erik能否意识到他的失踪，从目前的状况看来，自救不大可能。手铐在他的手腕上勒出一道红痕，而身体则在水中变得冰冷。

“我不会放掉你。”Trask走上前来，慢条斯理地说。Charles惊恐地看到他的手上拿着一根棒体，棒头的突起正如一只毒蛇的尖牙一般向他接近。

“滚开。”Charles骂道，他扭着身子试图远离那根电击棒。他被泡在水中，而Trask要来给他上电刑。Charles不知道这会不会致死，但Trask显然不在意。不配合他的人鱼与死亡的人鱼相比较，他可能会更喜欢没有反抗能力的后者。

“让我看看你的尾巴吧。”他用可怜巴巴的语气乞求道，而电击枪却是与Charles越逼越紧。

“我说过我不是人鱼！”Charles言辞激烈，但很快，他便说不出话了。

强烈的电击感在一瞬之间传遍了全身上下的每一个细胞。他瞪着眼睛，嘴唇微微颤抖，却无法再发出任何的声音。四肢都变得麻木，不能动弹。Charles感到自己仿佛滑了下去，在沉向水中。水平面没过他的后颈，然后是下颔，最后是脸。冷水灌入鼻腔，阻断了与空气的联系，Charles清楚地知道这样下去他会被淹死，可他却连挣扎一下都做不到，只能绝望地沉入水底。

Charles绝望地以为这样就是结束，在水里窒息而死。他悲哀地想起了Erik，他爱的Erik。如果上帝能提前通知他生命会在这一天停止，那么Charles绝对会不顾一切地将他拖上床，把该做的事都做一遍，然后不留遗憾地黯然赴死。

可Charles没能就这样死去。Trask站在水缸边，拽着他的头发又把他捞了出来。

Trask觉得这样的程度还不够。

“让我看看你的尾巴。”他再次要求，“就一眼，一眼就好。看过了，我就放你走。”

Charles的头发在滴水。他大口大口地呼吸，然后颤抖、但是坚定地，向他啐了一口。

Trask的脸色剧烈地变化着。

他让Charles再次体验了之前所受的痛苦。

因为Charles的答案总是不能让他满意。所以，Trask将这个过程重复了一遍又一遍。


	12. Chapter 12

Erik怎么也找不到Charles。

他首先前往Charles下榻的酒店询问Xavier先生是否在房间，得到了他上午出去后就没再回来的回答。Erik将Charles提到过的餐馆、酒吧、商场等等地方都回忆了一遍，把它们列为Charles可能出现的地点，与Emma和Azazel分头去找，然而一无所获。他们也去了Erik的学校里，因为Charles的最后一条讯息是在给Erik分享图书馆窗边的风景。期间Erik仍然在试着给Charles打电话，可没有一个电话能够接通。他不报希望地给他发消息，希望他看见后可以回复一声，果然，直到他们束手无策地走进警察局，也没有等来他的短信。

值班的是一高一矮两名警察，Erik推开门便冲到了他们面前，急促地说：“我的朋友失踪了！”

高个的警察看了他一眼，抽出一张纸，一边拿笔一边问道，“姓名？”

“Charles Xavier。”

“和你的关系？”

“男朋友。”Emma替他回答了。

“最后看见他是在什么地方？”

“X市海洋大学的图书馆。”

“时间？”

Erik拿出手机翻找着短信上的时间记录，“今天下午的三点一刻。”

矮个警察脸上显出一丝诡秘的微笑，而高个警察也停下手中的笔，放松地靠向了椅背。他笑了笑，“你们吵架了，是不是？”

“没有。”Erik的心头蹿起一丛怒火。

“一定有，”矮个警察笃定地说，“你惹怒了他，所以他不愿意搭理你了。”

“他没在跟我玩失踪。他出事了，你明白吗？”Erik撑着桌子，恼怒地瞪着他们说道。可两位警察仍然没有把这当成一件很严重的事。

“你男朋友有什么精神疾病吗？或者智力上的障碍？”高个警察轻咳一声，用公事公办的语气问。

“没有！”Erik几乎是从牙缝里挤出这个单词。

“那么你没道理在一个成年男人失去联系仅仅五个小时后就来火急火燎地报警。”矮个的警察耸了耸肩膀，“现在的他可能正在哪个酒吧里快活呢！”

他满不在乎的态度让Erik很想把拳头狠狠地捶上他肉乎乎的脸蛋上。可Azazel及时地拉住了Erik，他对着Emma使了个眼色，两个人齐心把暴怒的Erik拉出了警察局。

站在街边Azazel开口，“他们说的没什么错处，法律上也是这样规定的。”

“也许Charles有理由不接我电话，可是他没道理拒接他的妹妹。”Erik叹了一口气。

已知Charles最后出现的地方是图书馆，但是很不巧的是，那附近并没有安装多少摄像头。曾经为了学生的安全装过一次，后来因为有人抗议这侵犯了他们的隐私，所以又拆了不少。他的去向成了一个谜。Erik有些头痛地揉了揉额角。

“淡定点，哥们，”Azazel安慰道，“兴许他只是手机没电，或者静音了没听见呢？不会有事的。”

“是啊......”Emma迟疑地附和，“可能他妹妹太着急了，让你也跟着紧张起来。”

Azazel和Emma说的不无道理，可Erik仍然不放心。他想不出Charles有什么原因要故意躲着他，在此前他一切正常，也没有特别地提过今晚会去什么地方。

“知道了，”Erik有些疲倦地开口，“但我还想再回学校里看看。”

“要是明天还联系不上，我们再来报警。”Azazel拍拍他的后背。

Erik沉默地点头，与他们分别。

...

Erik坐在图书馆楼外的阶梯上，疲倦地点燃一支烟，深深地吸了一口，烟头的火星在夜色中明灭。他已经在整个学校里走了一圈，学校旁的公园也去看了，可无论哪里都找不见Charles的身影。

在联系不到Charles后，Erik每一分钟都处在煎熬之中。他失神地坐在夜色里，城市这么大，想要找一个人如大海捞针。Charles失踪了，而他却连个寻找的方向都没有。Erik迷茫地望向头顶的星空，不知该何去何从。

“呀！”一个年轻的声音在身后响起，“Lehnsherr教授！”

Erik扭过头，而年轻人则大大咧咧地蹲在了他的身边，并东张西望，“怎么没看见Xavier教授？”

这是Erik的学生，Sean。Xavier教授是Lehnsherr教授的男朋友，学生们都知道这件事。而Sean曾经和Charles见过，因此对他的印象尤其深刻。

“他——”Erik一时语塞，“他不见了，我不知道他去哪了。”

被Charles失踪这件事冲击着，Erik说话的语气与平时截然不同。

Sean的脸上先是出现了小小的惊讶，然后惊讶平息了，他转了转眼睛，“还和Trask教授在一块？”

这真是个出人意料的疑问。Erik险些跳起来，他急急地问，“Trask？为什么是和Trask？”

Sean说话的语气仿佛在疑惑“什么你居然不知道这件事吗”。他告诉Erik，“我室友，Alex，从篮球场出来的时候看见Xavier教授和Trask教授在一起往实验室那边走。”

Erik猛地站起身，迈开腿向实验室的方向跑去。留下摸不着头脑的Sean一个人蹲在台阶上，“什么鬼？”他嘟囔了一句，然后抱着书，晃回了寝室。

...

Erik不知道Charles为什么会和Trask扯上关系，但光是想起这个名字就让他一阵不适。他不顾一切地奔跑着，撞上了路人也无暇道歉，只想更快地到达Trask的实验室，一探究竟。Trask与这件事有脱不开的干系，不管Erik能否在那里找到Charles，Trask都会是一条重要的线索。

他进入那栋黑暗的小楼，走廊上的灯年久失修，昏暗的光线让人看不清脚下的路。但Erik还是径直地找到了属于Trask的那间实验室，循着那刺鼻的气味，他来到实验室的门前。

实验室的门紧闭着，Erik重重地捶着门，叫了几声Trask的名字。而里面迟迟无人应答。Erik在教师通讯录里找到了他的号码，拨过去，果然也是无人接听。

他半蹲下，将耳朵贴在门上屏息静听。里面静悄悄的，没有一点声音。

正当他失望地准备离开时，实验室里却溅起了一声极大的水声。Erik一惊，“Charles！”他朝着里面吼道。仿佛在回应他一样，又是一阵水花翻腾的声音。

他在里面！

Erik的拳头砸在门上，命令着Trask开门。可里面的动静又消失了，寂静得像午夜的坟场。Erik心一紧，不难猜到，一定是Trask对Charles做了什么，让他失去了求救的能力。

无论怎么喊也没有任何的回应。Trask在装死。

可Erik从来就不是被动的性格。

他抱住肩膀，退后几步，然后猛地冲过去。肉体与门相撞，撞出一声声沉闷的声响。

Erik在把自己的身体当成撞木，不知疲倦，不知疼痛。铁门坚固，而人鱼身体的潜力也不可低估。目标清晰且只有一个：撞开门，找到Charles。如果还有体力的话，再加上一个揍晕Trask。


	13. Chapter 13

Trask最后电了一次奄奄一息的Charles。他陷入昏迷，无力地靠在水缸边。Charles是安静了下来，可门外的撞击声却来得一声比一声更猛，间杂着男人的怒吼。Trask环视四周，在慌忙之中拿起了解剖刀，想了想又将小刀丢下，换成一只圆凳端在手中。他将凳腿朝向门的方向，警惕地一步步地逼近，等待着那人的破门而入。

他终于撞开了门，门锁在一次次的冲击下变形、断裂。在惯性的作用下Erik一个趔趄栽了进来，还没站稳，Trask便疯狂地挥舞着圆凳劈头盖脸地向他砸来。Erik的后脑勺挨了一记铁棍的重击，他趴在地上，晕头转向。头上仿佛被打出了血，血液从发丝间流进了眼睛，模糊了他的视野。  
  
而听觉却仍然灵敏。他听见Trask的哇哇怪叫，敏捷地打了个滚，避开了他的第二次攻击。凳腿砸在地上，相互作用力使它发生了一定角度的弯折。Erik用手背擦了一把脸上的血，心中暗暗吃惊，这人下手不留余地，他想要Erik死。  
  
同时他也看清了Charles在哪里。他静静地躺在水缸中，仿佛睡着了一样，不知是生是死。Erik想赶去他的身边，可Trask却阻扰着她，又一次举着板凳冲了过来。这一次Erik彻底夺回了控制权，他一动不动，眼也不眨地看着板凳腿向他的头顶砸过来，躲也不躲。当铁条即将打中天灵盖时，他伸手，稳稳地接住了它。Trask愣住了，他抱着板凳面，试着往后拽。可Erik紧紧握住了板凳腿，无论Trask怎么用力，板凳都纹丝不动。  
  
这是一场力量悬殊的拔河。  
  
而Erik不费力气便取得了胜利。  
  
他一用力，板凳便扯着Trask一齐往前摔。Erik一脚踩住Trask的心口，夺过了这只板凳，举着它，准备用它狠狠地砸烂Trask的臭脸。  
  
可他到底还是冷静下来，没有用上全部的力气。一记击打后Trask晕了过去，Erik丢开板凳，大步地跑向Charles。  
  
他在旁边的桌子上看到了钥匙。Erik将那对手铐解开，小心地从水缸里抱出了Charles。他浑身赤裸，身体冷得像一块冰，但Erik听见了他的呼吸，虽然微弱，但也足够令人振奋。  
  
“Charles......”他颤抖着嘴唇，轻声呼唤。  
  
怀里的人眼皮微动，分开一条细线。  
  
Erik看着他眼中的一线光，心如刀绞，伸手将他抱的更紧。  
  
“Erik......”他笑了一下，然后很快又闭上了眼睛，靠在Erik的肩头喃喃，“好冷......”  
  
听这话，Erik便知Charles已恢复了意识。他脱下外套裹住Charles的身体，然后将外套与Charles一起紧紧地搂在怀抱之中。他的手指攀上了Erik的胸膛，仿佛是被他火热的躯体所吸引，如飞蛾追逐火焰的本性一般，不顾一切地要与他贴近。Charles身上的水沾湿了Erik的衬衫，而湿掉的衬衫夹在两个人的身体之中，慢慢又被焐得湿热。  
  
过了一会他的体温才有所回升，也有力气睁开眼，用那双潮湿的眼睛望着Erik。他像是想要说什么，可Erik阻止了他。Erik吻了吻Charles的嘴唇，温柔地看了他一眼，然后是额头。实验室里一片狼藉，腥臭的气味在空气中弥散，Trask躺在地上不省人事，机器闪着红光仿佛快要爆炸。这里的一切看上去都糟糕透顶，好似世界末日就要到来，可他们坐在水缸边静静拥抱着，笑着，吻着，明明才刚刚脱离生命危险，就已经开始嘲笑这件事的荒诞。  
  
——什么都不必说。好好休息。  
  
他无言地向Charles传递了这样的信息。  
  
Charles看着他，眼中含笑，轻轻地点了点头。  
  
Erik抱着他站了起来。“我可以自己走。”怀中的人发出了抗议。Erik惊异地看了他一眼，而他已经轻快地跳到了地上，光着脚走向地板上的一团衣服。Erik暂时还不知道Charles也是一条人鱼，所以他惊讶着，Charles竟能在这么短的时间里恢复得神采奕奕。Charles拿开了披在肩头的Erik的外套，用它擦干身上的水渍。Charles能感受到身后那道灼热的视线。可他没有避开，只暗暗一笑，然后从从容容地捡起内裤套上，然后一件件地穿戴整齐。他故意当作听不见那沉重而潮湿的呼吸声。  
  
再回到Erik身边时他又变回了那个意气风发的基因学教授，除了手腕上的勒痕还未褪去，在他的身上，已看不到其他被虐待过的痕迹。他把Erik的外套弄得皱巴巴，笑着扔回给他。  
  
“走吧。”他说。  
  
可Erik却没有挪步。他抬头，望着墙边木架上的一排排玻璃罐，脸上满是震惊。罐子里封存着不少的濒危鱼类的标本，Trask已收藏它们为乐。  
  
“怎么了？”Charles不解地问。  
  
“疯子。”Erik拉住他的手，解释道，“按照珍稀动物保护法，这人大概要在牢里蹲上五百年。”  
  
直到他们离开实验室时，Trask也没醒。Erik鄙夷地踹了他一脚，然后报警检举了这个丧心病狂的男人。  
  
Erik首先带Charles去吃了点东西。他饿得要死，看见食物两眼放光，在Erik的面前不顾吃相地狼吞虎咽着。在被Trask绑架的这段时间里他的体力消耗的太多，正需要多吃一点来进行补充。  
  
Erik笑着看他，“Trask对你做什么了？”他好奇地问。  
  
Charles犹豫了一秒，因为这件事有些敏感。但他还是决定如实说出。“他说我是人鱼，非要我长个鱼尾巴给他看。”  
  
Erik睁大了眼睛。“为什么他会这样怀疑？”他疑道。  
  
“因为我很不巧地在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点。”Charles翻了个白眼，并将Trask的歪理复述了一遍。  
  
哦，我的天！Erik不由得在心中暗暗叫苦。他都快忘记这件事了：在海滩上被Charles所救，然后忘恩负义地揍了他一拳。  
  
Erik有些心虚地偷眼瞧着Charles，见他正专心地对付着盘子里的食物，遂又放下心来。  
  
那几乎是半个月之前的事了，连Erik小腹上被鱼叉刺出的伤疤都已经淡化了许多。没有人会记得这件事，他安慰着自己。  
  
“对了，”Erik忽然想到，“你妹妹有事找你。”  
  
“Raven！”Charles叫道。他忙忙地拿出手机，给Raven打电话。虽然Erik就坐在他对面，但Charles觉得，似乎也没有什么需要特意避开他。  
  
几乎是一拨出去，那边就接起，似乎一直在等着这通电话。“Charles！”电话里传来Raven的尖叫，“你怎么了？为什么没接我和Erik的电话？”  
  
“我在外面的时候手机没电了。”他撒了谎，朝着Erik眨眨眼睛。Erik端起水杯抿了一口，默许了他的行为。  
  
“唔，好吧，”她长出了一口气，然后气鼓鼓地说，“我和Hank都快担心死了，你得向我们道歉。”  
  
“我向你们道歉，”Charles诚恳地说，“以后我会把手机充满电再出门，好吗？”  
  
她听上去像是消气了。“好。”

“所以急着找我是有什么事吗？”Charles问。  
  
“有事！”Raven的语气变得激动起来，但她很快地压低了音量，像是怕被谁听了去。“Hank追踪了‘地狱火’论坛的地址，是地理意义上的地址。那几个管理员都在X市。Charles，你说不定哪天会和他们擦肩而过呢！”  
  
“是吗？”Charles轻轻地笑了起来，“那我可得在这边多待几天，试试能不能约到他们见面。”  
  
“借口。”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
“呵，”Raven冷笑一声，“懒得管你，再见！”  
  
她风风火火地挂断了电话。  
  
Erik看着笑意不减的Charles，“要约谁见面吗？”  
  
Charles点头，“朋友。”

Erik的心头涌上一阵酸意。

但这小小的不悦很快就在推着Charles进卧室时烟消云散。


	14. Chapter 14

事实上他们在站进电梯时就已开始拥吻，用火热的嘴唇摩挲着对方的。Erik往常都是把Charles送到楼下然后就离开，但是今天，他鬼使神差地跟上了Charles，而Charles也没有表示反对。他们牵着手大大方方地走进酒店里，对接下来要发生的事心领神会。

“噢，Erik。”Charles被他推倒在床上，Erik的动作有些粗暴，但他不但不生气，反而兴奋了起来。

Erik极有耐心地将鼻子探入他的衣服下，嗅闻着Charles身上散发出来的美好气味，用舌尖轻舔他白皙的肌肤，像一只草原上的捕食者一般，即将开始享受他的猎物。

Erik低头的时候他松软的头发扫过Charles的颈间，Charles被这酥痒的触感弄得咯咯笑了起来。他自己动手将衬衫解开，露出大片的胸膛，胸上玫色的乳头随着他呼吸的节奏起伏，看起来像是白玉盘上两只熟透的莓果。

Erik毫不犹豫地咬住了它，用牙齿轻碾那只凸起的小点。Charles的喉咙间逸出一声呻吟，他伸手，将手指插入Erik的发间。

Erik的舌头在乳首附近打着圈，它在Erik的口中变得坚硬，Erik用柔软的双唇夹住了它，在分开的一瞬间Charles难耐地“唔”了一声。

Erik直起身子看他。Charles躺在凌乱的床单上，衬衫散开露出圆圆的肩膀，他喘息着，蓝色的眼睛里荡漾着情欲，他在Erik的注视中紧张地伸出舌头很快地舔了一圈嘴唇。被津液所润湿后他的嘴唇更显嫣红，看起来像是一朵待放的玫瑰，鲜艳，引人心情激荡。Erik看着他赤裸的躯体，性欲高涨。但是忽然间，他又回想起Charles昏迷在水缸中的画面，顿时如冷水浇头。现在的Charles会坏笑着诱他做爱，而一个小时前，他却与死亡只有一线之隔。直到这时Erik才前所未有地直观地意识到，自己差点儿就失去了他。

Charles先是朝他露出了一个羞涩的微笑，在Erik的停顿超过了他的预期后，他的眼神里带上了几分疑惑。“怎么了？”他温柔地问。并坐起来，伸手拥抱住微微失神的男人。

“我爱你。”

Erik的表白毫无征兆。

Charles先是一愣，然后轻笑出声。他吻了吻Erik的耳垂，贴在他的耳边用只有他能听清的音调低语，“我也爱你。”

Erik低头，将额头抵在Charles的颈窝，缓缓地磨蹭着，像是航船归港，经历过惊涛骇浪之后终于得到一丝平静。

Charles用手指一下一下地梳理着男人的头发，像是在安抚一只受了惊吓的大金毛。他低垂的眼睛让Charles不由得联想起这种温和的犬类。

Erik什么话也没说，只是收紧手臂将Charles抱得更紧，仿佛在守护着他失而复得的宝物。  
“喝口水？”Charles问。Erik点了点头。于是Charles接来一杯水让他喝了几口，然后将杯子放在床头，继续抱着他。

他们以这种姿势坐在床上拥抱了许久，佐以轻缓的抚摸。台灯暖黄色的光透过灯罩照亮房间的一隅，被染成浅黄的床单让人有种躺下去的欲望，而枕头则看起来很松软。在这柔和的光线中Charles忍不住打了个哈欠。

“今晚还做吗？”他用懒懒的语气地问道。如果不做的话，把Erik抱在怀里安安稳稳地睡一觉感觉也很不错。

但Erik怎么可能放过他。他已充分地休息过了，现在又慢慢恢复了精神，侵略性又回到了他的身体中。Erik用牙齿咬着Charles的脸颊，两只手也不安分地绕到了胸前，揉捻着他的两只可爱的乳头。“你说呢，宝贝儿？”Charles昂起头发出“啊啊”的声音，被搁置的性欲又被引出，这一次，没有什么理由能让这干柴烈火的两个人半途停止。

Erik激烈地亲吻着Charles，他的舌头灵巧地探索着对方的口腔。他来势凶猛，Charles也不甘示弱，他们像是两头野兽一般啃食在一起，不顾一切地吸吮，纠缠，反复。他们的老二在这强烈的刺激下同时硬了起来，并在无意中隔着裤子蹭在了一起，这种行为无异于火上浇油。  
Charles喘息着扭动了一下身子。他瞟了一眼Erik的裤裆，“嗯哼，宝贝儿，”他轻浮地挽住了Erik的脖子，对着他浪笑，“你好像藏了什么好东西，没跟我分享。”

Erik邪恶地笑了笑，“别急，这就给你。”

Erik抓住Charles的胳膊，引着他的手摸向他发硬的柱体。Charles的手臂在半空中挥出一道弧线，碰到了放在床头的水杯。没喝完的半杯水洒了出来，尽数倒在Erik的身上。

他的裤子被水淋湿，湿掉的布料包裹住那根巨物，更好地凸显出了它的轮廓。

他的裤子被水淋湿，湿掉的布料包裹住那根巨物，完美地凸显出了它的轮廓。Erik低头看了看他湿掉的裤子，不仅不觉得羞耻，反而对自己超乎常人的尺寸引以为傲。他骄傲地看向Charles，可对方的神色却有一点不对。

好像在哪里见过，Charles疑惑着。湿透的衣服紧贴着Erik的性器，之前也有过一次，仿佛是同样的情况下，被一个人的尺寸所惊讶到。

在什么样的情况下会看见一个人衣服湿透？Charles根据这个思路回忆，他不费事地就想起来那个倒霉的晚上。被人莫名其妙地打了一拳就算了，之后竟还有后续，Trask要找的人鱼应该就是那个怪人，可他却因为多管闲事而被Trask盯上。Charles不免微微郁闷。

他盯着Erik的老二，若有所思。

而Erik对Charles在想什么一无所知。“怎么了？”他轻松地问，还故意扶了一下他的老二，像是炫耀似的。

“脱掉上衣。”Charles突然出声道。

没等Erik回答，他便自己动了手，并且还嫌一粒粒解开纽扣太慢。Charles直接抓住衬衣的下摆，将它掀了上去。Erik健硕的腹肌展现在他眼前。

Erik先还为他的主动感到受宠若惊，很快他就知道，不是这样。

Charles抚摸着他小腹上的伤疤，用指腹感受着血痂处的凹凸不平。

Erik开始紧张起来，他竭力掩饰着自己的惊慌，挤出一个微笑。

“鲨鱼先生？”

他没料到Charles会这样叫他。

蓝眼睛的男人勾起一丝意味不明的微笑。他笑得像个恶魔。Erik脸上的笑容消失了，他的脸色变得凝重。

“你是那只人鱼。”他的语气里不带一丝一毫的怀疑。

“不！我不是！”Erik叫起来，同时悲哀地意识到，自己的声音听起来是多么的虚假。

完蛋了，Charles知道了。

他知道了Erik的秘密。

Erik的大脑飞速运转着，在寻找一个解决此事的方法。

而他在短暂的思考过后得出的方法实在是蠢得可怜，在Charles看来。

他猛地扑了过去，用巴掌捂住了Charles的嘴巴。但是做出这一胁迫性举动的恶人看向可怜的被胁迫者的眼神却是茫然又无助。

“别说出去。”他像是乞求般说道。

这句话简直等于变相承认。Charles在心中感叹，精虫上脑的男人真是降智得厉害。

他伸舌头舔了一下Erik的手心。他像是被烫着了一样，缩回了手。

“可以。”Charles趾高气昂地说，“但是前提条件是，你得表现得让我足够满意。”

这个回答实在是出人意料。Erik怔住，一时没有转过弯来。但Charles已经舒服地躺下了，顶了顶胯，放言道，“干得好的话，说不定我还会塞你点小费。”

哦，好吧。

一丝笑在Erik脸上扩大。

他立即忘掉了当前最要紧的矛盾，转而像模像样地行了个礼。“会让您满意的，先生。”

他极快地进入了他的角色。Charles点了点头，带着惬意的微笑，张开了双腿。


	15. Chapter 15

Erik凑上前，隔着布料亲吻Charles已经凸起的裆部。他伸出舌头夸张地舔过粗糙的西裤表面，Charles眯起眼睛看着那一团肉粉色在他腿间磨蹭。Erik的涎液顺着嘴角流出，洇湿了那一小块地方。他张大嘴，轻轻地用牙齿嗑上Charles发硬的阴茎，Charles极细地哼了一声。他用脚粗鲁地踢了一下Erik的大腿。“帮我脱掉裤子。”他命令。

“好的，先生。”Erik驯服地回答。他动手解开了Charles腰间的皮带。

他像一个真正的rent boy一样，跪在Charles身边，细致地为金主提供着性服务。Erik首先将他塞在腰间的衬衫一点一点地拔了出来，动作轻柔。他把Charles的衬衫推到胸部以上的位置，然后两只手来回抚摸着他光滑的腰肢和胸腹，Charles的喉咙里发出一阵舒适的呼噜声，他眯起眼睛，像一只被撸得舒服到摊开四肢的猫。片刻后他意识到这样表现可不太符合他现在的角色定位，所以他凶狠地瞪了Erik一眼，用屁股撞了下床，无声地抱怨了他工作的不专业。

Erik发觉了这一点，他立马予以补足。他抓住Charles挂在腰间松松垮垮的西裤裤腰往下脱，Charles贴心地抬起臀部好让他顺利地把外裤脱掉。脱下的长裤被Erik认真地折起，叠好，放在床边。再回来时他捧着Charles的脚踝，虔诚地亲吻，酥痒的触感顺着腿部一路往上，刺激着Charles的神经。他条件反射般地想蜷起腿，可Erik却不让他有退缩的机会。他炽热的气息吐在Charles的腿上，顺着皮肤表面散开。Charles闭上了眼睛，但他能清晰地感受到Erik嘴唇的位置。Erik的手掌正托着Charles的小腿，他低头，薄薄的嘴唇紧贴着Charles的肌肤，沿着右腿的内侧一路往上，舌尖不时点过，在腿上留下一道断断续续的水痕。

Charles开始喘息起来。他的小腹随着呼吸的节奏而起伏，Erik的手指有意无意地在他的肚皮上拂过一下，动作很轻，如柳枝划过春水面。可Charles却瞬间如同被点燃了一样，他的呼吸变得粗重。“快点！”他不耐烦地把内裤往下拽，在嘴里催促道。Erik握住了他的手。“让我来。”他朝Charles咧嘴笑了一下。这本该是一个站街男脸上常出现的招牌式的微笑，可他笑得太过火。Charles望着那齐齐整整的两排牙齿心想如果这不是角色扮演而是真的，那么顾客说不定会慌张地提起裤子夺路而逃。

他为这荒唐的设想而自顾自地笑了出声，但这笑声到了嘴边立刻就变成黏糊糊的轻哼。Erik拉开了他的内裤，含住了他肿胀的阴茎。潮湿温暖的口腔让Charles的老二越发地兴奋，它在继续发硬、发涨。Erik摊开舌头舔开了前端的软肉，舌苔在敏感的龟头上来回摩擦。Charles的口间迸发出一阵呻吟，他激烈地用手抓住了Erik的头发，并揉乱了它。“噢——噢！Erik！操！”他在Erik开始吸的时候粗鲁地骂道。他吞吐着Charles的阴茎，Charles的身体里涌出燥热之感，他的脸色变得潮红。“你可真厉害。”Charles油嘴滑舌地夸奖道，他搜肠刮肚地想着一个真正的嫖客在此时会用上什么样淫荡的句子。Erik用更卖力的吸吮回应了他。Charles痉挛般地伸直了双腿，他舒服得脚趾都蜷了起来。他的脚指头在床单上划过，留下波纹似的痕迹。

Erik的口活很棒，棒得不行！Charles在心里爽快地承认，他私心希望着Erik的床技也是如此。

几分钟之后他就有了亲身体验的机会。Erik脱下了他的裤子，Charles望着他两腿间的巨物，瞪大了眼睛。它比Charles想象中的还要......更大一点。一想到Erik很快就要用它来捅进他的后穴，Charles在羞涩之余还有些兴奋。他微微紧张地舔了一圈嘴唇，“东西在那边的柜子里。”他发号施令。Erik光着腿，走向Charles所指的方向，找出了润滑油和安全套。他拿着这两样东西走回来的时候，他的阴茎在腿间晃动，拍打着男人健壮的大腿。Charles的眼睛一动不动地盯着它看，Erik站在床前停顿了脚步。他认真地想了想，开口问，“我是不是还应该做点什么特殊的表演？”

Charles笑着抬高了屁股，“得了吧。快来！”

Erik也笑了起来，两个人都在止不住地笑。Erik一边笑一边拧开润滑油的盖子，倒出一些在掌心，合在手中焐热后，涂抹在了Charles的后庭。Charles自觉地折起了双腿，将那可爱的穴口暴露在Erik眼皮底下。Erik咽了咽口水，伸手揉捏着他柔软的屁股，手指动作着，将那两团白肉玩弄在指间。然后他用中指进入了Charles的身体。男人的指甲划过温热的肠壁，Charles的身体瞬间起了反应，他臀部的肌肉立即收缩，将Erik的手指紧紧地吸住。“哦！我的天！你可真紧！”Erik忍不住感叹道。Charles皱起眉头瞪了他一眼，想要提醒Erik他现在正扮演着男妓的角色。可惜他的眼神里已经掺入了太多的情欲，攻击力也大不如前，Erik不仅没有正确理解他眼神里的意思，反而以为他在欲拒还迎地求欢。他加快了中指的抽动，Charles的脸上现出一种被刺痛的神情，于是他又赶紧放缓了速度，像浮在静水中的小舟一般，速度减小到最慢。

Charles能感觉到那根修长的手指正埋在他的体内，可它温吞的动作让Charles感到不满。Charles像是闹脾气一般扭了一下身子，“你就是这样服务你的顾客吗？”他叫道，“跟三天没吃饭似的。”

“就等着操完您之后拿着钞票去填肚子呢。”Erik狠狠地一送，Charles惊叫出声。被触摸腺体的快感来得迅猛去得也仓促，Charles发出一声长长的意犹未尽的叹息。

Erik没有让Charles失望。他又加入了几根手指，做着扩张的准备。在Charles要进行下一次的抗议之前，他将手指尽数退了出来，给自己戴上安全套。Erik又挤出一些润滑油抹在安全套的表面，希望这样做可以减轻一些Charles的疼痛。他按着Charles地大腿，让他把双腿打开到最大，然后挺身刺了进去。在刚刚用手指操着Charles的过程中，Charles动情的呻吟声已经让他的老二变得坚硬。他的肉刃推开甬道中的褶皱，一鼓作气进到最深。Charles“唔唔”地叫唤着，眼角沁出几点泪光，Erik顿时有些愧疚，他操之过急。

所以他温柔地动了起来。两只手握住了Charles，十指相扣，按在床榻间。他的下身与Charles相连，而上身则小心地悬在Charles的上方，生怕自己的重量会把身下的男人压垮。Erik低头，吻着Charles的唇齿，灰绿的瞳孔中蕴藏的深情在他与Charles对视时倾泻而出。他用嘴巴堵住了男人“呜呜嗯嗯”的呻吟，逐渐加快了腰肢耸动的频率。肉体相击发出沉闷的声响，滚烫的柱体摩擦着敏感的内壁，快感源源不断产生，在每一次动作中升级。Charles的声音越来越大，Erik离开了他的嘴唇，任由他哭喊起来。Charles胡乱地骂，“混蛋！Erik！你这巨屌的混蛋！”而Erik自己则动得更为用力，在Charles体内进进出出。他也发出了相似的喘息声，只不过与Charles的声音相比更为低沉。

他知道自己快要射了，于是他颤抖着用手握住了Charles的后腰，让Charles的屁股紧贴在他的胯间。他埋在Charles的体内射了出来，热流隔着安全套，将滚烫的温度传递给了被操得晕晕乎乎的Charles。

一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，脱力感席卷而来。Erik一松手，Charles便软软地倒在了床上。Erik重重地喘着气。

休息片刻后他把安全套拽下来，打个结然后扔进垃圾桶里。

他走进浴室里简单地冲洗了一下自己。再出来时，手上拿着一块湿毛巾。

Charles安静地躺在床上，Erik用毛巾擦拭着他的全身。他做事后清理的认真模样真是可爱得要命，Charles想道，嘴角带着一丝浅笑。

还有比这更完美的事吗？喜欢的人是一条人鱼，床技还好的要命。

Charles陷入一阵幸福的晕眩。他闭上眼，感受着温热的毛巾经过他的身体。

之后他们躺在一起，静静地休息着。Erik拥抱着Charles，耷拉着眼皮处在半睡半醒之间。

但Charles却仍然清醒，他在想着那个论坛的事（但也有可能是因为Erik射了而他还没射）。忽然间Charles意识到，Erik也是一只人鱼，也许他会知道一点关于那个论坛的事情呢？

他用指头戳了戳Erik的胸口，见他依然没醒，又亲了亲他的下巴。

Erik睁开眼睛，眼里满是笑意。他们的脸离得这样近，只要Erik一低头或Charles一抬头，嘴唇便能挨到一起去。

“你知道‘地狱火’么？”Charles问。

“知道啊，”Erik答，“我带你去过，你忘了吗？我们在那里下棋。”

“不是，”Charles摇头，“是论坛‘地狱火’。”

话一说出口两个人的眼睛都因有了新发现而惊讶地睁大。你看着我我看着你，都在心里憋着一句“操你”忍着没说出口。

操你，原来你们就是地狱火的管理员！Charles激动地想。

操你，原来你也是只人鱼！Erik怒火中烧。

毫无疑问他被玩弄了。Charles Xavier，一个可恶的、不知廉耻的小骗子。

此刻小骗子正缩在他怀中，眨巴着眼睛无辜地望着他，因身份败露而心虚地露出一个讨好的微笑。

但是已经迟了。

Erik翻身坐起掀开被子，挥动手臂，在Charles的屁股上落下重重的一个巴掌。

“看来有人要受到惩罚。”他面无表情地说。

Charles楞了一下，一丝笑在他脸上绽开然后又立即消失得无影无踪。

那就继续下去吧，他有些好笑地想，但脸上却是一副惶恐的神情。“你要做什么？”Charles努力让声音听起来像是因为害怕而颤抖。

他确实做到了。但那不是因为害怕，而是因为兴奋。


	16. Chapter 16

Erik扯着Charles的胳膊，把他从床上拖下来，一甩手，他便摔在了地毯上。蓝眼睛的男人微微抿着嘴，可怜巴巴的看向Erik，眼里泛着水光（刚刚被操哭的生理泪水还没有完全干掉），他伸手揉着胳膊上被Erik掐出的红印，那印记在他白皙的肌肤上显得更为鲜明。Erik看着他柔软无力的模样一瞬间有些心软，他甚至想放弃原先的计划，伸出双臂准备将Charles抱回到床上。可Charles拒绝了他的好意，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势在Erik伸来的手上咬了一口，尖利的牙齿让Erik吃痛地叫了一声。他收回手，恼怒地瞪着拼命忍笑的Charles。行吧，Erik想，接下来他不会手下留情的，Charles这是在咎由自取。

Erik试着控制脸部的肌肉，慢慢地让自己看起来更凶恶。

“跪下！”他的声音如雷鸣般贯穿Charles的耳膜。Erik的脸上乌云密布，他阴沉地盯着Charles。

Charles立即服从了他的命令，将两只腿并在一起，屁股落在脚跟上。

“手。”

Charles听话地将双手放在大腿上。手掌摊开，五指合拢，规规矩矩地平放。他挺直了后背，Erik望着他后腰与臀部的优美曲线喉结一动。Charles低垂着头，视线落向膝盖前的一小块地方。一双脚在移动，在走近他的视野，然后停在Charles的面前。下巴被一只手强硬地捏住，他手指一抬，Charles便随着他的动作扬起脸，看向面若冰霜的男人。

他先是用审视的目光冷冷地看着Charles，将他的脸转来又转去，从不同的角度来进行赏玩。他的大拇指慢慢滑进了Charles的嘴里。Charles乖巧地含住，用舌头献媚般地舔舐着那根覆有薄茧的手指。Erik享受着这一服务，他的拇指在Charles的嘴巴里搅动，去感受他牙齿上的凹槽和舌苔的粗糙，沉溺于这潮湿滑腻的温柔乡。他将手指拿出来的时候指尖牵出一线银丝，拇指上沾满了他的口水，水光潋滟。那线口水断开后沾在了Charles的嘴角。Erik低头将它舔干净。他的舌尖在Charles的皮肤上挑逗地滑过，Charles发出一声欲求不满的呻吟。

然后他们又分开。Erik退开一步玩味地看着面色潮红的Charles，勾起唇角露出一丝微笑。他的视线在室内很快地扫了一圈，像是在寻找着什么。很快他有了发现。Erik走向衣帽架，将他俩的领带取了来。

较细的那条是Charles的。Erik将它绕在Charles的眼前，用以阻挡他的视线。Charles自觉地闭上眼，任由Erik在他头上动作。眼中的光消逝了，窄窄的布料一圈一圈地将他的眼睛裹住。但Erik似乎经验不足，他的手一离开，绕成一圈的领带便掉到了Charles的脖子旁。

Charles不由得笑着睁开了眼。“你得系紧一点。”他提醒。

“闭嘴！”Erik凶巴巴地说。

对了，他现在还在被惩罚呢。

Charles连忙收敛了笑意。

Erik重新蒙住Charles的眼睛，这一次做得好多了。有了两次的经验之后，绑手腕时就熟练多了。Erik用他自己的那条领带将Charles的手腕捆在一起。现在的Charles赤裸着身体，只有两条领带乱七八糟地系在他的身上。那本该是出现在各种庄重场合系在领下的装饰物，现在却沦落成性爱的道具。

Erik继续寻找着能够给Charles带来惩罚的东西。他捡起Charles的裤子，将皮带抽了出来。在下手之前他犹豫了一下，然后皮带挥向了他的左臂。嘶——好痛！Erik丢开了皮带。

Charles听见了一声皮带抽在肉体上的声音，但疼痛却没有发生在他的身上。“怎么了？”他忍不住好奇地问。Erik没有回答他，他的视线落向桌上的报纸。

条件有限，就用它勉强凑活一下吧。

Erik把报纸卷起来，卷成一根细长条。现在他的手上有了一根软鞭，虽然是纸做的，易损易折。

他把这条鞭子抽向Charles。当鞭子拂过后背时，Charles不由得一哆嗦。完全没有疼痛的感觉，反而是瘙痒感让他快要撑不住，他用上了全部的力气才让自己不笑出来。每当纸鞭轻飘飘向他抽来时，Charles都皱起眉头痛苦地叫喊着，“求你，拜托，饶了我吧。”仿佛这是什么惨绝人寰的酷刑。也许以后他们可以买一些更专业的道具，Erik心想，Charles看起来很享受的样子。

“知道错了么？”Erik一边抽打着Charles一边质问道。

“是的，先生，我知错。”Charles用沉痛的语气说，好像真的反思过一样。

“那应该怎么办？”Erik已经悄悄露出了笑容，反正Charles也看不见，他可以偷个懒。

而Charles还在入戏地继续演，他表现得比Erik敬业多了。“任您处置。”他像模像样地颤抖了一下。Erik看着他认真的模样，忍俊不禁。他的轻笑声传进Charles的耳朵里。

“你笑什么！”他叫道，一秒出戏。

“抱歉。”Erik一边笑一边抓住他的肩膀把他扔向床边。

于是Charles上半身趴在了床上，双膝却还跪在地面，屁股朝后，那只被操得流水的小穴在Erik眼前展露。他什么也看不见，双手被结结实实地捆在一起，只能挣扎着用手肘支撑在床垫上仰起身。但一只手按在了他的颈后。他轻柔地揉捏着Charles的后颈，但这爱抚中却另外含有着一些威胁性的信息：若是不听话，这只手可以在一秒钟之内掐住他的脖子让他不能呼吸。

所以Charles不再乱动，他温顺地伏在床上。那双手在他身上游走，先是抚摸了一番他优雅的肩胛骨，然后顺着他笔直的脊椎，来到腰窝。Erik的手指在Charles光滑的后背上移动，他站在Charles的身后，小Erik不时擦过Charles敏感的后穴，这不是故意的，但无意而为反而效果更佳。失去了视觉之后其他的感觉都变得更为敏锐，Charles的皮肤被Erik玩成了迷人的粉红色，他喘息着，下意识地摇晃着屁股，像是在饥渴难耐地邀请着Erik。

这一次省去了扩张的步骤。Erik简单地掰开Charles的臀瓣往中间涂抹了些润滑，然后轻轻松松地塞进了三根手指。Charles的喉咙里发出一声幸福的长叹，他期待已久。Erik前后动了起来，用手指操着Charles的屁股。Charles嗯嗯啊啊地小声叫着，愉悦又满足。

这可不太像是惩罚，Erik想。

他考虑着要不要从言语上进行侮辱。

“你可真是糟糕，Charles。瞧你，把我的手指夹得多紧。你很喜欢这个，嗯？”

随着Erik的话语，Charles嘤咛一声，他的屁股又收紧了些，加大了Erik退出的阻力。

“我的天，你可真是个天生的荡货。你就想要我干你，是不是？我怀疑你从我们见第一面时就这样想了，在教室里，你看着我，那分明就是求操的眼神。”

Charles含糊地应了一声。他想说，是的，没错，我就是那样想的。但他没能成功地发出声音，下身传来一波又一波的快感让他的呻吟声如海潮般高涨。

“知道么，你晃着屁股的模样简直是妙极了，你的里面又湿又热。喔，干嘛这样？用屁股撞我。你想做什么？”

Charles发出一声委屈的呜咽。“操我，”他要求道，“不是用手。”

Erik笑了，“不用手，用什么？”

“用你的鸡巴，Erik。”

“再说一遍。”

“用你的鸡巴操我，你又大、又粗、又能射的大鸡巴。我爱你，Erik。所以，拜托，快一点！”

Erik像个得胜者一样面带微笑地给自己套上安全套。今晚的第二只。

忽然间他想起了什么。“你的行李箱里为什么会带着润滑油和安全套？”Erik问。

Charles轻笑着吹了声口哨。“嘛，以防万一。万一我在出差期间看上了哪位帅哥呢？”

接下来他们所做的事终于与“惩罚”有一点关系了。Erik粗暴地将自己推入，一推到底。Charles因为疼痛而尖叫出声。很快Erik便动了起来，狠狠地，一下一下地撞击着Charles的身体，如发狂一般。他一边不留情面地贯穿着Charles，一边俯身啃咬着他的肩膀，在他白嫩的肩上留下深深浅浅的牙印。Charles没有反抗的余地，只能大声地呻吟着，可那声音却助长了身后男人的兽性。

“我错了我错了，”Charles抽抽噎噎地哭喊，“我看上了你。我只要你，Erik，再没别人了。”

哼，若是迟几天见面，说不定就会被别人捷足先登。Erik恼恨地想，然后操的更深。Charles发出阵阵哀鸣。

“噢，Erik，不——太深了，不行——”

“说你爱我。”Erik咬着他的耳垂。

“啊啊！我爱你。”

“你的身体属于谁。”

“属于你，Erik，只属于你。噢——轻点！”

“和我结婚。”

“好，和你结婚。”

等等——

Erik和Charles一起射了出来，在匆忙地定下婚约之后。Charles的阴茎挺立着，白浊的液体喷薄而出，弄脏了床单。

Erik退了出去。他拿掉了Charles眼上的遮挡，并解开了手腕的束缚。领带拿开后，Charles用不可思议的眼神定定地望着Erik。

“你是认真的吗？”

Erik闻言微微蹙眉，“难道你不是认真的？”

“我当然是认真的！”Charles叫起来，然后扭开头，笑了起来，“只是......有点意外。”


	17. Chapter 17

Raven现在很不高兴。

首先，她的哥哥一声招呼也没打，就把人带回了家里。这不是一个惊喜，而是一个惊吓。“你打电话告诉我要回来的时候，可没有提过回来的有两个人！”她咆哮着。“我很抱歉，是我的疏忽。”Charles微微地笑着向Raven道歉，这确实都是他的错。陷入热恋期的他全部注意力都放在Erik身上，对于其他的事都显得漫不经心。他甚至忘了跟家里人说一声他的新男朋友也是一条人鱼。当Erik跟在Charles身后走进别墅的花园里时，Raven正悠闲地浮在露天泳池里晒着日光浴，一见到有人来，她尖叫着想要藏起她的尾巴。即使Charles赶紧跟她解释Erik是同类，她依然惊魂未定，愤怒地搅起一阵水花，泼了Charles一头一脸。

其次，Charles回家之后一个小时都没到，就宣布了他要离开这里。“我已经接到了聘书，下学期就去那里任职。”他说这话时，挽着Erik的胳膊，柔情似水地望着他未来的丈夫。Raven翻了个白眼，捂着心口做出一个呕吐的动作。Hank比她沉着多了，他祝贺了Charles，并祝福他在那边一切顺利。Erik用最坚定的语气告诉他们，“我会照顾好Charles。”他勾住Charles的肩头，指头搭在他的肩膀上，无名指上的金属指环在阳光下反着光。

Raven立即将视线转向Charles的右手。果然，他的指上也有一个，与Erik的那只一模一样。

所以这就是最让她抓狂的一件事了。他的哥哥，竟然在没有通知她的情况下，闪婚了。

“Charles！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

Raven愤怒的叫声响彻大宅。

在弄清他的妹妹为何愤怒后，Charles笑得前俯后仰。“不，Raven，我们还没结婚呢。只是在逛商店时觉得这一对戒指很不错，就先买了戴上。”

说罢他拉着Erik的手和他自己的手摆在一排，向Raven和Hank展示。戒指上是一只鱼型，线条流畅，鱼嘴处咬着一粒小小的钻石。

Raven稍稍消了气，但还是不高兴。

“我还没有想好婚礼在哪里举行。”Charles认真地说，“目前的想法是，在我们的那座岛上，把我们的人鱼朋友都邀上。”

“诶！”Hank惊讶道，“你们还认识了其他的人鱼？”

“你们不是想找到‘地狱火’的管理员么？”Charles笑道，“近在眼前。”

Erik露出一个微笑，看着惊诧的那两人。

在之后的时间里他都不得安宁。Raven抓着他询问White Queen的情况，因为她在论坛上和她聊得很欢，直到Charles承诺在婚礼时会将Emma邀上她才心满意足地溜去厨房给自己找点东西吃。而Hank则一直用求知欲旺盛的目光盯着他看，他想和Erik交流一下他是如何管理论坛。然而Erik却先一步提起另一个话题。他对Hank正在研发的抑制剂很有兴趣。

“这无疑会让人鱼的生活变得方便许多。”Charles评价，“再也不用绞尽脑汁地找借口，去推开泳池party的邀请。”

“事实上我的同事们都以为我不会水，”Erik笑道，“我编造了一个小时候在海边差点被淹死的故事。”

他们发出一阵哄笑声。这是每条人鱼共同的经历。

...

他们去了Xavier家族所拥有的那块海岛上度假。在那里百里之内都没有闲人出没，可以随心所欲地下海，变成人鱼的形态。

Charles开着小艇带Erik出海。在出发前Charles问Raven和Hank要不要一起去，可那两人一个说太热，一个说太晒。不来就算了，Charles耸了耸肩，拉着Erik就走。

摩托艇“突突”地在海面上驶过，划开道道波纹扩散开来，阳光很好，粼粼的海面上如铺开一片闪耀的碎钻。咸咸的海风迎面吹来，吹得两个人的头发都向后贴去，露出额头的发根，他们看着彼此被海风吹得凌乱的模样，大笑出声。

“你帅呆了。”摩托艇的噪音很大，Charles不得不扯开嗓子喊。

“谢谢，你也是！”Erik喊得比他更大声。

他们在远离陆地的海域中停了下来，发动机的声音骤然停歇，耳朵里一时空寂得有些不习惯。几只海鸟“呀呀”地叫着，展翅飞向天边。晴空万里，湛蓝的天空下是无边无际的海，只有小小的一只船飘在海水上。

Charles率先走到了船舷上，脱掉了上衣扔在船舱，“扑通”一声跳进了水里。Erik探头去看，只见他已摆动着尾巴游在附近。“快来！”他笑道。

Erik紧随其后跳入水中。他感觉到自己的下身一阵发热，然后热度被海水的凉意所中和。他甩动尾巴向Charles游去。两人的手在水下紧紧相握。

他们手拉着手往下沉，脸边长出了腮，从水中汲取着氧气。Charles的眼睛在水中变得更为纯净和清澈，他在朝着Erik微笑，然后扭动着身体，拉着他往一个方向游去。

海底的风景与陆上不同，细沙上长着丛丛的斑斓的珊瑚，而珊瑚间又有无数只彩色的小鱼出没。这一片海域Charles常来，他对这里熟悉得很。他像主人一般带着Erik参观他的秘密花园，不时回头望着男人灰绿色的眼睛欣喜地笑。Erik用新奇的目光打量着周遭的一切，海底的景色美不胜收，但他也不是没见过。只不过因为有着Charles在前面引导，他的存在让这一切都变得特别。

最后他们在一处海沟前停住，前面是漆黑的深渊，没有什么好看的。Charles带着Erik返回。

Charles和Erik放松了身体，任海水的浮力托举着他们上浮。旋转着，游动着，在照入海水的日光中，缓缓上升。鲨鱼尾巴蹭过海豚尾巴，Charles的肩膀碰撞上Erik的胸肌。他伸手揽住了Charles的腰肢，将他拉近。

他低头，压上Charles的唇瓣。这是一个冰凉的吻。海水从口中灌入，然后又经由脸边的腮流出。他们的嘴唇久久地贴在一起，并闭上了眼睛，停下全身的动作只静静地漂浮在水中，随波逐流。这一刻时间仿佛静止，只有紧靠的胸膛在传递着双方的心跳，提醒着光阴的流动。

“我爱你。”在涌动的水流声中，Erik的嗓音撞入耳中。他第一万零一次向Charles告白。

而Charles也第一万零一次不厌其烦地回答了他。“我也爱你。”


End file.
